Pinpoint Desire
by Rocci
Summary: The final part of the Pinpoint Series. It has been 5 years since the death of Elyra Alya and the battle against Garder Morotisan is not looking good. Can our horned girls finally find peace, or will they be destroyed forever? Kaede, a girl who has gone through hell and back may be the only hope for both Diclonius and humans.
1. The War Torn World

Author's Notes: It's been a long time and I won't lie, I was getting a bit bored with this series. But my interst has peaked again and its time to continue the last part of the Pinpoint series. I hope you all have fun reading it, thanks!

_**Pinpoint Desires**_

**Chapter 1: The War Torn World**

The room was musky, filled with stench of cigarette and alcohol. Soft music, that recognizable as jazz, wafted through the area. It was a small tavern, unkempt but at the same time pure. It wasn't pitiful but merely dated and that was probably intentional to keep the authentic aspect. In the corner, four men laid cards down on the wooden table. A woman listened to an order and at the corner of the bar was a single man. He was garbed in a thick green coat, opened up to reveal the black shirt he wore which had a small cut on it. His brown hair was cut short and raised, and he wore both a thick black glove and pair of tinted yellow sunglasses.

Bando took another sip of his drink and continued to read the paper, casually leaning back in his seat until he raised his legs and laid them upon the bar table. Whether it was a natural thing or his own appearance kept the bartender from saying anything, nobody objected to him. It wasn't often that a foreigner came around these parts and considering how well he paid, they were willing to let him do as he pleased.

The man gazed longingly at the paper, glaring down at the headlines near the bottom of the page.

"**Three Diclonius found outside town 25 kilometers away…"**

After these many years, reading about horn killing wasn't really new to him anymore. It was always the same, some dumb kids didn't know how to hide and they were found, captured and their horned bleached and ultimately killed. The act came from horrible delinquents but because of the major issues with the horned girls, there were few who actually cared. Even the bar itself had on display the skull of a horned human, plastered on the wall like some hunting trophy. He mustered the will power to ignore it.

People were stupid, regardless of their custom or culture. Give them one thing they aren't used to and they'll attack it relentlessly. This was no longer about the destruction these girls caused; it was about their own blind hate for them. He doubted many of them could even remember why this whole Diclonius extermination plan had been put out in the first place. For himself, he just found them annoying.

There wasn't really any reason to hate the horned girls and while he certainly rather stay away from them, Bando couldn't say he hated them. Well that was including a certain woman back in Japan, but the less he thought of her the less chance of him accidently punching someone in the face. Speaking of Japan, things were a lot tighter there as well. The entire country was in lockdown, guarded and ruled by that old bastard. A small revolutionary group had been built these past years, working in secret and doing their best to stop Director Morotisan. Although the man himself had last been reported in Hungary and hadn't been sighted since. Bando had to wonder if the others in Japan knew about it. He had to guess they did and for now it wasn't his problem.

He took another long drink.

He wished a lot of things weren't his problem, but life was a terrible mess now, but not for him. No his problem was because he was bored out of his mind and didn't like running errands trying to find that damn white haired woman and get rid of her before she met her even more obnoxious sister. That and like some carry-on sheriff, it was his job to seek out protection for those horned brat. True indeed, the world for humans was not terrible, only misplaced; it was the poor humans with horns that suffered the most.

Because of the world wide extermination planned for horned girls, Diclonius were often hunted down and exterminated. People had learned to keep their distances, used more powerful weapons and in many cases it was often a few girls against a mob of vicious vigilantes. Some attacked, most tried to run, most were murdered. Having some vectors became a little more than a tool of survival for the young girls and women as they hid away often in homeless shacks or in areas outside of the cities and towns. These places too were also often found, destroyed and those who lived their decimated.

The burly soldier yawned and finished his drink, asking for another. He needed more alcohol, the kick just wasn't enough these days for him. Five years had passed since that ungodly day in Japan, where the brats fought and the tore apart the world. Five years he had been on some manhunt for Kiriashu Onyara who had remained uncaptured ever since then. How long a time passes, and definitely how boring it is when it's all alone. During these five years, beyond growing a few wrinkles on his face and a bit of stubble, Bando hadn't had much contact with anyone.

He had last spoken to Julius and Victoria about a year ago. They were doing fine though working in secret. Well that was clear enough, being Diclonius themselves.

As for the people over at Japan, the only thing he had received was a message from Roy Synth two years ago.

The revolutionary group simply called "Horns" had been created, led by the resistance of Diclonius and Pro-Diclonius human. They kept a constant battle in Japan, attacking headquarters related to Garder's forces as well as doing their best to save lost Diclonius. These girls were apparently sent to the S.S. Diclonius, a name that would imply a ship and one so simplistically named he wondered why they didn't just call it "Bunch of horned girls on board, have fun bitches." But it was actually different from that. It was actually a small area submarine, that floated beneath the waves though submarine might not have been the first word one would have thought of. To describe it would be like a small town, a very small one holding a population of maybe 400 including the Diclonius themselves. Entrapped by a metal dome, it remained several kilometers away from Japan's waters and hidden, rising only to fill up oxygen and to make other assorted arrangements. It wasn't a home, but only a camp for the horned girls who were suffering endlessly through this twisted world they had to live in.

The only defense the S.S. Diclonius had was a naval group that had been composed of the few military executives who did not follow the word of the so called Director. Many of which came from Osaka, the one of few places that cared for Diclonius and the place most obviously to be guarded and watched over by Morotisan's ever careful eye. But he wasn't good enough to stop them completely, though small and by no means much of a threat currently, a small militia was built up and continued to thrive on the seas.

But it was little more than just an annoyance to Garder and the world of horned haters. They knew that any direct combat with Director Morotisan would only lead to more deaths. As of now, they're only job was to save the Diclonius that they could and do any amount of lasting damage to the opposition.

According to the data, about sixty percent of the Diclonius population had already been killed and because births were automatically euthanized, the Diclonius race was declining quickly.

Tracking of Lagusa and Onyara had also given little results though enough had been done that had kept them from meeting each other. Of course they had no idea if the two had met as their plans still remained vague. Knowing Onyara and her show off attitude, the world would know if she succeeded. But he didn't plan on letting her succeed; he'd risk his life for that. He had to admit, the stories of Onyara's powers intrigued him, he was still a soldier at heart and the thirst for battle was great. Apparently the girl was almost as powerful as his other "favorite" horned girl, so if he took her down, the more confidence he'd get taking his sworn enemy down as well.

The phone rang; strange he hadn't received many calls these past few months and checked on it.

"Yo?" He answered. A woman's voice that made him cringe answered.

"Oh, so you're actually awake? I thought you might have been drunk since you keep drinking all the time I hear." Kaede's sarcastic tone made the soldier want to punch somebody. Specifically the one on the phone.

"Why are you calling ya pain in my ass horned woman? Where's Roy?"

"He's out on duty right now, which is why I'm calling. Standard business, I'm going to send you some new data involving Onyara and Lagusa that we've recovered as well as what's happening in Japan. You already know how troublesome it is to get information these days. Especially when the networking systems of the world are being carefully watched."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, just send the crap over and hang up. You know how I hate listening to your voice horned woman."

Sardonic laughter on the other end once more made Bando's ire rise.

"Yeah, sure whatever. It's being sent now; do with it as you please."

* * *

Kaede Synth hung up the cell phone and put it away, sighing as she stood above deck where the S.S. Diclonius was currently situated at sea to regain oxygen down below. Her vivid pink hair blew in the salty wind and her black jacket with a single sleeve where flowing freely on fact of her lost arm. People, mostly humans were working at the top and Kaede had to think as she usually did on how she had come to this point in her life. A leader of a resistance group, a commander as one would say, it made her feel mature and strong but oddly out of place. This wasn't the kind of thing she expected to do in her life.

There were many things she never expected in her life, and those changes were what sculpted her to what she was now. "How's the oxygen?" She called out, she sounded so intelligent that it scared her. Five years did things to a woman, especially one like her.

"70% complete, Kaede-san!" One man called out. Entering new oxygen into the system was an easy but vastly long process that took a total of two hours to complete. Near the top, watchers were stationed looking all around for potential dangers and at a moment's notice would signal the alarms. Across the ocean waters, Kaede's eyes were transfixed on the hazy shape of Japan's land the days of hell for horned girls were made. It was lucky that they had this one spot of reclusion and she had thankfully gotten her family from Maple Inn here as well. Yet unless they managed to stop Morotisan, this cursed life would only last until they were all dead.

What mattered more was not just the defeat of Director Morotisan, but to rid the world of this irrational hatred for Diclonius. Even if Garder was killed, it wouldn't change the feelings the world had. What they had to do was not only stop Garder, but stop this madness going along. The only way they could do that was to get the world to trust the young girls who were only guilty of the crime of being different. But because Elrya Alya, this trust had been shattered. Although Kaede disagreed with the way the situation was handled, even she couldn't deny the reasons behind it.

They, the Diclonius were dangerous, not just in the basic sense. They were dangerous because they were biologically inclined to kill humans. Sure enough some control and trust and love would help decrease these instincts, as her own voice Lucy could very attest too. But that wasn't enough; something had to be done to stop it completely. As long as the biological urge continued to exist, the chance of another incident would occur. Therefore, they had the brightest minds of their generation attempting to work this out.

"Mama!" A small voice cried out and a young horned girl dressed in a lilac dress gleefully hugged Kaede's leg. She was about five years old, her face exactly the same as Kaede's though her hair was a bright turquoise that came down to her shoulders. Kaede gently smiled at her daughter and lowered herself to her knees, petting her daughter's head and speaking softly to her.

"What are you doing here Kanae-chan? You should be down with the others."

Kanae, the child of Kaede and Roy was a sweet girl who Kaede was convinced was some sort of incarnation of Nyu herself. She was bubbly, sweet hearted and constantly wanted to help others even if she couldn't do it. She kept a small rabbit with her at all times, a stuff creature that often made Kaede remember the one the person she was named after had. It was a sign of respect for both Kouta and his sister and as a way of apologizing that she named her daughter after the poor child that she had ruthlessly murdered long ago on the train.

"When is papa going to come back?" Kanae questioned, looking out over the seas, watching the waves rock back and forth.

"He'll be back here soon I'm sure, please head back down Kanae, you know you shouldn't be up here."

"I'm sorry Mama, but Routa keeps trying to take Ka-chan away from me!" She cutely held her rabbit closer to her chest and small tears formed in her eyes. "Ka-chan doesn't like it when he tries to take him away from me, right Ka-chan?" She put her stuffed rabbit in front of her and played around, pretending the toy was talking to her mother.

"No I don't, please help me."

Smiling at her, Kaede told her daughter to be strong and that if Routa didn't act the way he should, she could give him a small wack on the head. Seriously her half-brother was already nine years old and he was still acting like a toddler. Well more like a hooligan if anything else, she had to wonder if this was part of the Kakuzawa side in him, born to create problems. Well unlike the boy's father, Routa was a good soul who meant well. He still had that problem with his instincts which was why continued to keep the device on his forehead at all time. Some work was being as well to get that worked on, because if Routa lost his device and changed his personality, there was no telling what would happen.

"I love you mama, I'll try to do what you said. I can really hit Routa-kun if he tries to take Ka-chan away right?"

"Just enough for him to get the point. Go now, play with your sister." Hugging her mother again, Kanae returned back down where she walked down a slanted walkway where other people were coming and leaving from the top. What she entered was similar to a three floor shopping mall but less extravagant. It was large especially by her childish nature, but lacking in many regards. The sound of people talking and speaking crept through her and she was still not used to feeling that huge weight on her head. Her mother said was because of all the Diclonius that were in there and that because she too was a Diclonius, she was able to sense them.

She stopped at the third floor which was designated a sort of food area. Small vegetables and grains were grown in artificial areas as well as other places that Kanae wasn't sure what they were supposed to be for. Each person though committed something to the community whether it was food, water, protection or anything in between. Over the railing she spotted a Diclonius with a pony-tail. Smiling brightly from atop of the railing, Kanae called down below.

"Carlin-chan!" Her best friend and as far as she was concerned and really even knew, sister heard her voice and gleefully looked up.

"Kanae-chan!" Carlin looked exactly like her mother did, down to the same type of bangs she had. Only a few points of Yin Sandersas such as the eye shape and cheeks were there, beyond that, she was a splitting image of Elrya Alya. The five year old Diclonius was a bit more abrasive than her kind hearted sister, sometimes willing to give her thoughts on matters and would be one of the first to get in trouble. She was definitely like her mother, an action girl that acted first and spoke later.

Kanae leapt off of the railing and her body fell dangerously fast towards the ground. It was a horrifying thing, to watch as Kanae plummeted to certain death. But bones did not break; Kanae released her vectors and landed only with a soft thud, her tiny feet tapping the ground. She loved doing that, her vectors giving her such capabilities. Although she wasn't much for action herself, she loved jumping from high places, like an adrenaline rush that she couldn't explain.

Carlin and Kanae had been best friends since the day they were born. After Carlin's mother had died, Kaede had adopted the little girl and raised both children as her own. Thus the two children grew up as sisters, loving one another with all of their hearts. The two always stayed together, always played together cared for each other so much.

Carlin was also not new to what had happened to her mother and father. One of the things Roy and Kaede wanted to do was to talk to Carlin about these kinds of things to her early so that she would not become regretful later on. Carlin never knew her father and her memories of her mother were frankly, fuzzy at best. She knew that because of something her mother did, the Diclonius including her were put in danger and that they were doing all they could to stop it. At some point as she got older in life, she too would have to help them. For a child such as Carlin and Kanae, these were words that the impact could not be fully realized at their tender age.

Kanae caught the wavy hair of Routa and ran up to him. Though he was technically her uncle, she and Carlin referred to him as their older brother. She quickly wacked him on the head playfully with her vector which startled him.

"Wh-What was that for Kanae Onee-chan!?" He yelled out. The years had removed the lips from his voice, thus giving him a proper speech pattern. Kanae stuck her tongue out and held her little stuffed rabbit up for him to see. "That was for trying to hurt Ka-chan! Mama said I could hit if you ever tried it again!"

"Kaede Onee-sama wouldn't say that, you're a liar Kanae Onee-chan!"

Kanae pouted and puffed her cheeks up, putting her fists she cried back over to him. "Mama would lie, she said I could hit you if you. Ka-chan says it's alright too, right Ka-chan?" She made her rabbit nod its head. Routa too looked irritated and ran off.

"You're silly Kanae Onee-chan!" and stuck his tongue back at her. Now Kanae was getting irritated and stormed off to give Routa a piece of her mind. In her frustration she didn't look where she was going and knocked someone down. She quickly apologized on instinct and then more once she realized who exactly the person she had knocked down.

Using her vectors to lift herself back up, Carentorzulan struggled to get back to her feat, using her corporeal hands to move her paralyzed legs; she had started to get some feelings back into her body over the years though nothing spectacular and still had to use a cane to get around alone with the use of her vectors. Most of the time she just used her hands to hover slightly above the ground and move around like a solid ghost.

"I'm so sorry Carentorzulan Onee-sama!" Kanae whimpered, even going as far as hugging her as if she had done some terrible wrong and needed forgiveness for the so called terrible crime she had committed. Not that Caren was in a bad mood, she was happy to see Kanae. The girl was always good hearted towards everyone and was the only person who actually bothered to use her full name. Something that even after five years nobody seemed to get, always shortening her name to "Caren" because they said it was easier. She had gotten used to it of course but it was nice when at least one person was willing to call her by her full given name.

"Don't be like that Kanae-chan, but you all need to be careful around here. The things we do here are very important as you do and at the very least if you're going to play, do so in the designated areas. But isn't about time you two went to class?"

Carlin perked her ears as she looked to the left, there was a giant rectangular automatic digital clock as well as areas telling of the whether going outside and bits of news that were given from the technological area of the S.S. Diclonius, the very section Carentorzulan worked.

Both horned children gasped and ran off, not realizing how late they were. Although the original Diclonius Educational Institution had been disbanded, the S.S. Diclonius still kept a spare at hand that was taught by Anna Kakuzawa. The others felt that even during these hard times, education was vital to the Diclonius and everyone up until the age of fifteen was expected to attend. After that, they were given specific responsibilities around the S.S. Diclonius though everyone, human and Diclonius regardless of age was expected to help out in some way. They gave leeway to the younger ones like Carlin and Kanae but even they expected the two young Queens to do their fair share as much as they possible could muster.

* * *

"Welcome back Caren-san." A young man with wavy brown hair in a black suited greeted the horned woman as she floated into her office; sitting down in her chair and moving her arms and shoulders to get the stiffness out. What she entered into, her so called "office" was an oval shaped room with multitudes of blinking lights and objects, wires running inside the walls, it was the main power house for the S.S. Diclonius and she was the head command of it.

Who would have thought that she of all people would be the head of such a technological location or to be blunt, anything technological? But it was true, even to Caren's amazement; she had proven to be vividly intelligent in things scientific and was often regarded as not only the smartest Diclonius in the world but definitely the smartest person on the ship itself. Naturally it came to her, the instructions, the scientific meanings, the people who knew it best were highly impressed when she caught on so early and at the age of eighteen, she was already considered viable to lead the entire place. A genius of her caliber, she was respected by her peers and her friends.

Caren gazed at the screens before her, the numbers almost senseless garbling to others, was a network of information for her. Though her desk was mostly empty beyond a cup or two, two things did stand out. On the right side was a picture of her as a young girl, horns exposed but happily laughing and without a care in the world, holding the hand of another young woman who gently smiled at the camera. She starred at the picture, and thought of how proud her older sister Orlana would be if she could see her right now, so intelligent and helpful.

Zeruda Orlana of course had died a long time ago. She had been part of a specialized criminal syndicate run by her best friend Lilian's father and a place Roy had also been a part of until he dejected from the place. Although she died as a criminal, Caren was told that her sister's entire action done in the hopes of saving her precious little sister. There was no way Caren would make her sister's actions regretful and personally made her mission in life to do everything she could to prove her worth. That was what Orlana would have wanted.

On the other side of her desk was a tiny little stopwatch called "The Clock Stopper" and it too was a very important memento from her dear sister. The important device that cast illusions and her specialty as well, Caren had another nickname across the S.S. Diclonius and to even some of the enemies she had faced.

Caren, The Witch of Illusions.

That was her Clock Stopper, a device that presented illusions to those she cast them on and she was more than just adept at that. It was on the same level as what Orlana could do and it made her a very viable ally in the battle with Morotisan's army.

Her fingers typed away at the keyboard before somebody passed by.

"I have the next reports Zeruda-san."

"Thanks Takamoto-san." Caren thanked the young male and sent out a vector to grab the papers, floating it over to her desk she looked through it and continued to type as well. "Any reports on Morotisan?" She asked mostly to anyone who could have possibly answered the question as she didn't look at anyone particular.

One woman with long black hair was the first to speak. "We have had no reports of him yet right now. There is indication that he may not be in Japan and is currently residing in Europe."

"That's a scary thought…" Caren mused. "When Garder isn't even around and yet we're having this kind of trouble throughout the years. But then again I guess it wouldn't matter, Garder doesn't even move around these days anymore and stays inside, using his military intelligence and power to get the job done. Until we can put an actual stop to the military power here in Japan, we can't do much else. I know from what Lilian told us, the shores of Europe where Garder is supposed to be located is also highly guarded, even if we all went there and staged an attack, we'd be slaughtered."

Nobody denied this; once again they were just a small militia that paled in comparison to the world. But they had the heart and soul and confidence to work on and make a difference. To prove that Diclonius could live together with humanity and prosper. Caren herself knew just how important it was to get this idea to follow because without humans they had nothing. Caren had understood that their so called evolutionary advancement might not have been as good as they thought. They're race was almost entirely female with the only exception she knew of was Kaede's brother. Of the female race, only a very select few could actually reproduce making birthing a very terrible project. In short, without humans, Zeruda-san realized that they'd have probably died out long before Morotisan decided to waste them. It was humanity's existence that allowed them to continue. Without humans, they pretty much had no way to reproduce, with humans, one vector and a Diclonius was born and that was certainly how it was done with every so often a Queen being born.

It was a wonder why they were biologically urged to kill humanity if humanity was so important to their survival. Although it was only a hypothesis, Caren's new idea was getting new light. A disease, though still being studied had been discovered that traced itself back hundreds of thousands of years. It was called by the community the Morality Virus and it seemed to have occurred at some point during the long go past, well before the days of the past. The virus as the name implied took an effect on a person's morality and twisted their minds into something else. Apparently it had evolved into the biological Diclonius Voice that they all had. Beyond this hypothesis, it was still being studied.

This was a virus that had become a biological part of their life though it was possible traces of the original virus still remained outside in the world. There was one indication that this original virus still remained. She opened up the files on her computer and pulled up the criminal records. She went up to the S-Rank section where two files, one of them being for Garder was located, she went to the other. Text scrolled across the screen and an image finally came up, showing a large blonde male with a dark smile on his face.

**Name: Vladimir Radoslov Cents**

**Criminal Rank: S**

**Threat Level: Extremely Dangerous.**

The Twisted Relic, the only person in the world as dangerous as Morotisan. All contact with Vladimir had been lost five years ago and no sign of the man had yet to be seen. Everything, face, location, not even a single kill that could be qualified to him had been found. He had dropped off the face of the map and that made it very hectic for them. Vladimir was the only person who's power rivaled that of Director Garder F. Morotisan. Unfortunately for them, Vladimir was also about as likely to help them as he was to pet a small kitten.

Why he had not made any moves though, given his nature, was something they couldn't explain. Some suggested that he might actually be dead but Caren nor any of her friends were going to accept that. Cents didn't die easily, especially for a guy who literally did die before. But the reason she brought out the report was because there was some indication that Vladimir might have been suffering from the Morality Virus. Collecting as much information as she could, she discovered that in the past, Vladimir made very specific visits to hospitals and therapists under the point of "mental disorders." Unfortunately nobody could actually find something wrong with him and the information for any problem he had was null. This occurred also before his self-created war that he committed in Europe.

She thought that there was something in Cents' life that might have turned him into this. A horrible accident or painful past that turned him into what he was. But there wasn't, from all that she could get, Cents' life was very good to him and his mother and father had been nothing but upstanding citizens of their country and raised their son as well as they possibly could. There was nothing, not a single thing that Caren could find that would give any reason for Cents to turn into what he did today.

In short, Vladimir Cents before his dark debut was viewed by his family and peers as an upstanding citizen. So something had happened, something had turned Cents into what he was and even he seemed to realize it since he himself was the one who sought psychiatric help. But nobody could find any problems and that's what she theorized was the Morality Virus.

That was the conclusion she came up with. Vladimir suffered from a virus that degraded his morality without actually degrading his understanding of it. Therefore, Vladimir R. Cents was a man who could understand morality but his own mind would not allow him to commit to morality.

A true monster was born. A man who both loved to sin and who hated to sin. But after years of this virus, Vladimir had twisted himself into an entity that could only find joy within the suffering of others. Of course again, this was only the hypothesis.

Finding out where Cents was located was another important job for her but with no more information, she turned the screen to something else. She went back to the criminal records and clicked over to the "A-Ranked" criminal section. One girl was there, a blacked haired woman.

**Name: Onyara Kiriashu**

**Criminal Rank: A**

**Threat Level: Highly Dangerous**

What a pain this girl was and the person Caren disliked most of all. Just looking at the picture alone was enough to make her heart sting and gaze down at her useless legs. That girl had not only tortured her but broken her spine, paralyzing her. Forcing to use extreme methods to get around. She was a strange girl, one that could only be called a Diclonius in the most basic senses. Her powers which formed into thin wire like objects called "veins" were her abilities and she possessed multiple accounts of different types including illusions as well. If she didn't have horns, she probably wouldn't even be called a Diclonius.

A true witch would be more like it. As far as Caren and the others were concerned, this was a witch, a dangerous and insane witch.

The Witch of Cruelty. A fitting nickname for the woman who could drive others into madness. Bando was the one in charge of tracking her down and finishing her off but she remained elusive to capture. If there was one good thing about Morotisan's order, it was that both he and them didn't want Onyara and her sister to achieve their ultimate goal. This was clearly having an impact on the sisters and keeping them from meeting each other. Clearly after this much time had passed, neither sister had a way of contacting one another. What most likely happened, as Caren assumed, was that they had wanted to meet at a specific location, but because of the world wide Diclonius annihilation plan, this had changed. Both sisters were on the run and because they were being hunted down, both sisters couldn't risk making a scene to contact the other. It was the only thing she was thankful to Garder for.

Carentorzulan scrolled down, picking out the specialties of the Witch of Cruelty. She had sent these points out to Bando and the others in Europe. The next stop on her list was to the C-Rank criminals. A girl looking very much like Onyara but with his bright white hair flashed on the screen.

**Name: Lagusa Kiriashu**

**Criminal Rank: C**

**Threat Level: Moderate**

The dangers that Lagusa had by herself was fairly low. Even she, Caren, could've taken someone of her caliber out. The danger was the point that for some reason, Lagusa was needed to incorporate the plan Onyara had. That plan being apparently to create what they thought was a very pure Diclonius world of true voices. How this would be done and what her sister had to do with this, Caren couldn't even think of a decent hypothesis. What she did know was that a more evolved form of the Morality Virus was part of those two girls. Though both were Diclonius, as much as she could call them that, neither one of them appeared to have a secondary voice like normal horned people.

"**Maybe there is something we haven't seen yet?"**

A voice soft spoken said to her.

"It's hard to tell Alara-chan, it's not like I have much to work with." Alara was the name she had given her internal voice. A soft spoken instinct, Alara was more inclined to remain in the back of the consciousness and then offer support when it was necessary.

"**Think about it, let's assume our hypothesis is correct. The Morality Virus was at some point either mutated or evolved into the Diclonius Voices like myself. It must mean that this Virus was originally not a Virus but something connected to our species as whole. If we can conclude, whatever the reason was, we needed some sort of protection against humans in the long past but as we evolved, we found out we needed humans.**

**Unfortunately for us, because of this Morality Virus, we ended up hating humans because of our biology in the past."**

"Lay it on me easy so I can understand…" Caren mentally thought as she got a piece of paper out.

"**Think of it like this Carentorzulan-chan. Let's say the original Diclonius in the past were capable of reproducing and had more males. For whatever reason humans at that time were an extensive danger to them. We call it a Morality Virus but I think it's better to say it was just in an innate protection against humans that we had.**

**As we evolved, we changed into what we are now and it became apparent that we do need humans for survival and this protection we had started to weaken. Now a days, as long as we have control, even I can resist the urge to kill humans even though it pains me to say that I still get them. It's in my biology so I can't help it right now. But I'm sure it was much worse in the past.**

**But there was different strains that occurred. We'll call them Strain A and Strain B**

**Strain A occurred in the two sisters Onyara and Lagusa, this here took that protection our ancestors needed and kept it into them and made it so that it was the only one in them. That's why their minds are purely instinctual voices needing to kill and replace humans. **

**Then there is Strain B. This is what we think might have effected Vladimir R. Cents. His morality between people has been hindered turning him into the wicked being that killed our sister and thousands of others. He understands that his ideals and actions is wrong fundamentally, but his mental state I believe gives him an almost euphoric sensation in doing what he does. It's like a drug that can't be stopped once you've taken it, a sort of high.**

**Of course this is all but speculation."**

Alara had a good point while she returned back to Caren's subconscious. It had been a good way for Caren to learn, having what accounted for as two personalities inside of her head and each one being very intelligent. For some reason, not only because it was necessary to keep the urges down, Caren had been keeping a close eye on her Voice and given her more freedom than she'd usually have. They had discussed this a while, something very serious about the future of the Diclonius race.

The problems with the Diclonius, wasn't that they're vectors were so dangerous. The reason they were such a threat was because of their mental states. Anybody had the potential to hurt another and cause collateral damage. But nobody had the power to kill thousands of people within an instant in less than a day and as long as that internal voice remained, that instinct driven deep down to kill humans, this problem would remain.

They could try to control it, try to suppress it and it might work for a few days, a few months or even a hundred years. But that potential remained and humans were not very humble, it only took one and it was only through effort that they weren't killed off when Mariko went berserk.

One of the things they discussed, was using the same device that Nousou had on his clones as well as what was used on Routa. It completely suppressed the urges of the Diclonius to kill humans. Yet the problems were obvious, it was completely irrational and inhumane. To drill a hole in a child's head and put that thing on their frontal lobes, was definitely sick in both their eyes. The second problem was that it only suppressed and removing the device returned them back to their original instinct.

It was actually even worse than that. Routa's device for five years had been accidently removed once, about six months ago. Nobody had died, but the S.S. Diclonius had taken in excessive amounts of damage to its inner and outer workings. There had not even been a pause in Routa, his personality flipped and he was no longer the sweet boy everyone knew him as. Words did not reach him, even the hug from his sister Kaede only forced her off of him. The only thing he cared about was killing humans, not because of principal, but like a reaction that was autonomous. Extra methods had been placed to make sure that only the most appropriate force could remove the device again.

The second option they had was to find a way to suppress this biological urge while keeping their voices alive. This was the option they were trying their best to achieve. If they could stop this instinct, it would be a huge achievement. The Diclonius voice was not just a sound inside their head, it was part of their lives. A twin that was never born but lived within them. They were families, two minds linked to one body. To get rid of the voice, would be the same as committing suicide, feeling the pain but never dying. Horrible and deranged, Caren nor her kin, wanted to be separated from their voices, not when many of them had really grown attached to them.

But that lead to the third and final option, one none of them wish to go through. To find out and completely eradicate their internal voices and thus the instincts as well. Purposely, Caren had refused to spend much time on this option and it was definitely only the humans who worked under this one.

"**I know we'll find a way Carentorzulan-chan. You're working so hard and look, even I'm liking the humans. They're helpful, kind to us and Kaede-san's family is one of the nicest bunch of people I know." **Alara commented.

"Yes, but you still feel it sometimes don't you? That kind of feeling that you get when you just want to attack them for almost no reason at all."

"…**Yes…" **Alara admitted. **"I don't like it, but it is true. I look at someone and, for some reason I don't know why, it's like I want to lash out at them. I'm not thinking about the past or how painful it was, memories don't surface but I get this urge as you know. I really hate it, because I know there are humans out there who are different. **

**I know we have a chance, I've heard stories of how menacing Kaede's voice, Lucy was but she's adapted. If we can just keep pushing forward, we can make humanity understand that while we are dangerous and that will never change, we are willing to co-exist with them."**

Caren was happy to hear this from Alara while she typed away on her computer.


	2. Lilian

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. You can expect each chapter every week. Please enjoy.

_**Pinpoint Desire**_

**Chapter 2: Lilian**

"Keiko! Come on!" The girl named Keiko, young of only about twelve years of age heard her friend call out to her. Her breath, ragged from running so much joined the girl who called out to her.

"I'm here Kana!" She whispered, hiding behind the trash bag riddling the alleyway as they both kept their heads down. Kana, the same age as her had a black cap covering her head though honestly it had little usage now. The soldiers already knew about her and so now it was nothing more than a head piece. Keiko shivered as if a strong breeze had blown through and Kana gently held her, trying to keep her friend calm as they both heard the voices of Morotisan's men searching anxiously for them. One of their friends was already dead, shot down by the horrible men in their attempts to kill them.

Quiet, without a sound they waited and prayed that the men would leave.

"I'm scared…" Keiko whimpered. "I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die Keiko, I promise." Kana remarked. "We're going to get out of here and I bet the others are already thinking of a way to save us. I bet Kaede-sama and the others are going to help us just as we're thinking about it.

But nobody was going to help them. Their Queen would not come, not out of spite but just out of the sheer reason that luck was not on their side.

"Found you!" Called out from behind, Keiko screeched and lashed out with one of her hands, so pathetically that if she had paid attention she would've known they were too far away. The soldiers were not ones new to the power of Diclonius. This was not the past, where poor men were sent out to be butchered by the horned girls without any knowledge to fight against them. Oh no, such a shameful act had long been annihilated because now the hunters and become the hunted. Every single soldier under Director's Morotisan's rule was given specific knowledge on how to fight against the horned girls.

When Keiko tried to throw the empty cans that had popped out of the bags, the men dodged behind the wall, letting the cans bash uselessly against the wall. They knew how to handle this, distance, dealing with objects and there was one more thing on their side as well.

Kana and Keiko took separate paths, agreeing that it would be easier to get them off their trails. Keiko, her purple air fluttering as she ran as hard as she could was caught in the front by one of the armed men. Gun raised she instinctively raised her vectors and cried out for her friend. One bullet straight her chest, knocking her off her feet and spewing blood through the air. Another one into her gut, mid-way through flight it sent her backwards. One more went into her head, just below the eye, her jaw was broken out. The fourth bullet blew her brain out, splashing the wall with her crimson ooze. It was only then that she died, her body pathetically limp, eyes staring in opposite directions. Her vectors had blocked a single bullet, each one had pierced through and tore her body it ribbons.

The soldier kept his guard up, fired one more bullet for safe measure into the girls' head and then took his 50 caliber gun to meet up with the other men.

Distance…objects…ammo. The Diclonius now lived in a world where their hands, once wickedest of weapons, were now only seen as more of a nuisance. Like a poisonous snake ready to strike, deadly but able to be dealt with. No, the truth was that in the end they were merely children with knives that ran around without any clear idea of what to do. So every day, one of those young girls is found by the watching eye of the Director who five years ago enacted a single order.

To exterminate every last Diclonius from the world until at the end even the memory of them would be erased. There was no more hope for them and as Kana heard the sounds of the gunfire she too lost all of her hope. She ran only because her instincts told her to run, but deep down in the deepest recesses of her little heart, she had lost it all once more. Once more, only twice now when she was stuck in that cell with all the others, angry, pitiful and weak.

So weak, so very weak her heart beat unsteadily in her chest while she cried and cursed her life. They were not even animals, or dirt, or mere bacteria. They were something so ungodly disgusting that their entire life was measured as unforgivable. Every human they ran into, every last one would attack them on sight. Every human she saw she found she not only hated but had no choice but to hate, because that was the only thing humanity felt for them. In a war, between absolute disgust, only one was going to walk away.

Kana swerved around the edge of alleyway, moving only because her heart instinctively searched for life. She thought she saw a flutter of a coat in the corner of her eye, brown until cold hands wrapped themselves around her neck.

Kana's neck was snapped like a twig and dropped as if she were nothing more than useless bag of dirty trash. Starring upwards, there was a moment of life inching out of her eyes, her heartbeat slowing down as the cold blind eyes of Director Morotisan starred down at her.

He wore large brown coat, something out of an early noir movie, the kind of one you might have seen a detective wearing. His glasses, useless but as part of his attire as anything else, was perched on the end of his nose which he lightly pushed up with a casual motion. Beneath his fluttering brown coat was two kinds of weapons. Small hand held grenades that he appeared to be accustomed two mostly on his right side and on his left a black .50 caliber pistol. Much like his glasses, these somehow appeared to be only attire for the sake of having something. Because each Diclonius that Garder met could be killed with only his bare hands. The ability to hear vectors, decades of military experience and lack of morality for the horned girls made him the perfect killing machine.

"I heard the gunshot, have you killed her?" Garder asked in his gravelly voice as he heard the footsteps come behind him.

"Yes sir, she's been killed."

Five years he had given the order to kill all Diclonius and spoken to the leaders of the free world about this. He had tried, truly honestly tried to see the difference between them and humans. But five years ago that hope was destroyed. His promise he had made to Jessica Alya was annihilated completely when he had pulled the trigger and blew out the brain of the girl he had promised Jessica he would protect.

It was time to head back home. Back to place where he could belong, or rather to say the only place he had any other connection towards. He left the men to do their business, he himself had never intended to be here. This was business and it so happened that he was there when the Diclonius were spotted. Garder arrived at the location of his personal helicopter where he calmly leaned against the backseat and crossed his arms, bowing his head and closing his eyes.

The winds kicked up as the machine rose into the air, leaving Japan and heading back to Europe. It passed over the great country of Japan, where the war against Diclonius was still going strong.

Sometime much later, he was awakened by the pilot. He had slept through the whole way, his dreams filled with the past and the reason he was fighting. The helicopter landed just outside the outskirt of semi-large building white as the facility walls themselves and standing about three stories. It was large as any building would be but that wasn't what made it special. The entire place was constructed on the remnants of a citadel that had had it still stood, would have made the little building seem like a flea in comparison. Years ago there was a strong rate of nuclear fallout that had long since vanished. The grass grew over the firm ground, beneath it, bodies that had been laid to rest from several wars.

* * *

The cruiser sailed the open waters at a steady pace, the shipmates working diligently. About a quarter of a kilometer away, a similar cruiser was sailing by in the opposite direction, heading back to the S.S. Diclonius to deliver supplies. There was a young woman on board, her long hair reaching down to her hips. The sun glinted across her tan body, her figure trained and firm, she had the look of a young girl who while not excessively training her body, looked like she could run a good few laps without stopping. She appeared to be in her early 20s, around the same age as Kaede and wore a thin black coat and jeans along with a black commissioner's cap over her head which put a broad shadow over her face.

The hat also hid her horns, not that anyone else didn't know about it and it was more of a way to recognize her as the Captain of the ship itself as everyone else wore white caps instead. She perched herself at the front, walking around the edges and keeping eyes on the aircrafts that were situated around her. As the Captain of the largest Pro-Diclonius cruiser, it was imperative that kept everything in line.

The young girl was Captain Lilian R. Cents, the commander of the "Horn's Fleet" close friend of Kaede and Caren and daughter of the King of Deceit, Vladimir Cents. Five years of fighting, five years of trying to protect a good cause. But she was fighting two battles right now. The battle against Garder and the battle against her own father who still remained at large and his whereabouts unknown.

"Captain Cents, we have contact with enemy forces 10 knots away, they're heading this way."

Hearing that she thought about it and made the command with a smirk. "The dumbasses are on our territory now. Let's go meet up with them and show em' why they don't fuck with us."

"Your words are as pleasant as ever Captain Cents." One of the men responded with a smile. "You heard the Captain, all hands on deck, weapons ready." Out on the horizon, a large cruiser just like there's was arriving, pitch black its turrets were already at hand. Five years she had controlled this vessel, there was no way Lilian was going to lose this fight.

The purpose was to keep trouble away from the S.S. Diclonius and the fleet's job was to protect it. The two cruisers began a dance of death, circling one another before opening fire. But Lilian had something the others didn't and that was about a good 25 horned girls that stood at the end of the ship, their vectors wrapping around and making a makeshift shield. The weapons of a cruiser were far too powerful to be blocked by even some of the stronger vectors. But if a whole bunch of girls got together, even they could stop the heavy rounds that rain down on them. The problem this had was that the girls could only hold this position for about five minutes until their entropy failure kicked in. Do it any longer and they would begin the melt, the poor point that even Diclonius have limits to their bodies.

The enemy ship blasted them with its full might, the rain of fire being deflected away by the vector shields crafted by the girls. Grinning broadly, her smile changed to confusion as the enemy ship moved forward.

This was strange to Lilian. This wouldn't be the first time she had fought cruisers like these. The plan was usually the same, the enemy would fire a few shots and force the girls to use up their energy with the shield, then once the girl's entropy reached its limit, they would move in and fire down on them. The only issue was that that for them, Lilian took them down first.

The reason for this was obvious then. They had discovered a way to bypass the vector defenses and there was only one thing that could do that. At the end of the enemy ship, like a massive bacteria was a metallic object that was constantly generating an invisible spectrum that surrounded the ship and traveled about 20 meters away from either side. This force, harmless had but one effect. The moment it collided with the vector force of the young Diclonius, it was instantly dispelled, the shield dissipating on impact.

"My vectors!" One girl cried out in shock, her sentiments shared by the others.

"Kuh!" Lilian ground her teeth. "So they're using one of those." Sure enough she realized it when she was the metallic beast. An Anti-Vector Craft once crafted by the use of the secondary research facility known as Saseba was now under Garder's direct orders. To make matters worse, the Vector Craft on the other end of the ship had begun to move, massive corporeal hands emerged from its slots rising as it began to walk towards the edge of the ship.

Bending its ghostly limbs, the thing bounded into the air and soared like some twisted spider leaping after its prey. Lilian used her vectors to keep herself balance as the vector craft landed on their cruiser, crushing jets along its way.

"Fire at the ship, I'll take care of this." Lilian cried out. Her team listened with adamant ears and obeyed, returning to firing back at the cruiser while she herself took business with the Vector Craft. Standing about 15 meters away from one another, Captain Lilian Cents was in a tight squeeze. The Vector Craft would prevent her from using her vectors against it. A long time ago, this would've been very problematic.

But just as the humans had learned to fight against the Diclonius, so did the Diclonius learn to fight against the humans. Raising one its gigantic hands, Lilian sprinted to the side, running alongside as her vectors emerged around her. 10, 20, 50…by then sweat poured from her body. She had learned to utilize more vectors and increase their length since 5 years ago, but this was her limit. They formed not into hands but into two wing shaped objects, something she had learned from her old friend Elrya a few years back.

Soaring through the air, she dipped and ducked around the hand, the corporeal fingers trying to catch a nosy fly while the girl gallantly avoided them. As she soared above she found herself facing the window where she could see several shadowy figures inside.

"You picked the wrong fight fools, let me show you what I can do. You think because that I can't use my vectors against you that you've won, don't make me laugh!" She roared, soaring to the ground at break neck speeds. Her landing was horribly rough, as she used all 50 of her vectors to simultaneously slam them on the ground with tremendous force. The issuing shockwave rattled the ship and the Vector Craft lost its balance, tipping over and landing on its side.

In a state of panic, the crew inside had lost control and this gave Lilian another moment of ample time to attack. Her vectors might not reach it, but that didn't mean one of those broken jets wouldn't and with 50 vectors, even she could lift up one of those ton beasts.

"Aaaarrrgh!" Sweat and screams, Lilian chucked the aerial craft into the air where it flew at the dismantled metal creature and broke right through the window. In the instant it did, the entire thing burst into flames, its anti-vector capabilities turned off and allowing Lilian to finally chuck the whole thing off the ship with much effort. It was still a large heavy thing and she wasn't like Kaede who was regarded as having the most powerful vectors.

With the main danger out of the way, the cherry blonde haired girl took a step back and spread her butterfly like wings out while she faced the enemy ship, most of it set ablaze. She concentrated, a single white orb in the front of her chest that rattled endlessly.

Diclonius had to learn many things in this war. Sometimes just having hands itself wasn't enough, sometimes they needed wings or shields. At points they had to work together to survive.

A vector was simply controlling the molecules created by the effects of the pineal gland in their brain. This meant that with concentration and effort, she could do something like that. Like a beam of corporeal light, a thin line blasted out from the center of the white orb floating in front of Lilian's chest. The waves were split and the beam crashed into the side of the enemy boat where it tore through to the other end. With that, she raised it and split the entire thing in two.

The pieces drowned into the murky depths below.

But to use such power had taken too much out of her and Lilian collapsed to her knees, forcing herself to catch her breath. Her sides felt like they were on fire, her eyes watered and her limbs felt like jelly. She had to relax now, force the entropy back and return back to her regular self.

"**Calm yourself…"**

I know that, Meginola." Lilian replied to her own internal voice. Better said than done because the ship was once again rocked by a huge explosion that shook it dreadfully. It hadn't come from anywhere around them, there had only been one ship and that was currently sinking into the ocean.

That could only mean one thing.

"Damn!" Lilian cursed. "They're attacking us from underneath. Submarines!" So the attack above the waters had only be a diversion while the enemies below attacked them when their defenses were down. "Girls, we need to protect the bottom of the ship now!" she called out to her fellow Diclonius who instantly obeyed, heading down to cast a protect shield near the base of the ship.

As Lilian joined them, she was glad to see that the damage done was minimal. But there priority was to destroy the submarines.

"How many are there?"

"About three Captain Cents, they're facing north, south and east of us."

The submarine on the east began to move, circling back around, it fired off a set of torpedoes that exploded against the invisible shield that crafted itself around the underside bulk of the ship. The ones north and south followed suit, circling around and attacking in the hopes of finding a weak spot in their defenses.

Lilian stood her ground and gave another order. "Fire!" The cruiser wasn't just adept at fighting other ships, they could also fight the enemies under the water as well. Several pockets opened up, five missiles shooting into the water where they spread out and went for the enemy ships. With each explosion, Lilian's ship rocked and then remained silent.

"How do you like that dumbasses? I'm not nearly as weak as you think I am. Good job everyone!" Lilian replied to her fellow team who cheered her own exasperatedly. As for her, she went to her chair and collapsed, trying to catch her breath. They had won and it had been rather quick but still, to keep this up even she wasn't sure how much longer they would last.

* * *

Characters

**Kaede "Lucy" Synth**: The main heroine of Desires, the Queen of Diclonius who once hated humans with a passion, now strives to make a world where both her kind and humanity can exist. She has a strong and voracious personality and while ultimately good, doesn't mean she'll take crap from anyone still. She is regarded as the strongest Diclonius.

**Lucy**: Kaede's biological voice that once commanded her to kill all humans. Living together with humanity and seeing them in a new light, her voice has softened up to humanity but must still be watched over carefully as she is still biologically urged to kill humans if the effect becomes too strong.

**Routa**: Kaede's younger half-brother, son of her mother and Director Kakuzawa. Routa is usually a joyful spirit who often plays around the S.S. Diclonius. However, his personality takes a complete 180 if the device on his forehead is removed.

**Kanae Synth:** The daughter of Kaede and Roy, named after Kouta's sister as a sign of respect. She is a joyful and cheerful child, often holding a small stuffed rabbit that again is a reminder of the person she was named after.

**Carliniyana Sandersas:** The daughter of Elrya Alya and Yin Sandersas. Since the deaths of her parents, she has been raised by Kaede. Much like her mother, Carlin is often active and even shares much of her appearance from her mother. She is great friends with Kanae.

**Bando**: The Ex-SAT soldier who once fought Kaede in the past and had his limbs and eyes broken as a resort. He fights for the Pro-Diclonius group and is currently searching for Onyara and Lagusa to exterminate them. Though his attitude is rough and arrogant, his heart is in the right place. This doesn't mean he likes Kaede anymore now than he did before though.

**Carentorzulan Zeruda**: A young Turkish diclonius and younger sister of Orlana Zeruda. She is a young woman with great intelligence and the ability to cast illusions thanks to her sister's specialized item called "The Clockstopper" earning her the nickname, The Witch of Ilusions. Most of her team and friends call her Caren for short despite the fact that she hates having her name shortened like that.

**Alara**: Caren's biological voice.

**Garder. F Morotisan**: The main antagonist of Desires. He is an old war veteran who has enacted war upon the Diclonius race, hoping to completely exterminate them in what he believes is the only way to stop humanity's down fall. Though physically blind, he has amazing hearing, specifically able to hear vectors themselves and his military training has made him a force to be reckoned with. The people who can fight him one on one, are few and far between.

**Lilian R. Cents**: The daughter of the incorrigible King of Deceit, Vladimir Cents. Lilian, now around 22-23 years of age is the captain of the Diclonius naval fleet, doing all she can to protect the waters against anti-Diclonius forces and protecting the S.S. Diclonius.

**Meginola: **Lilian's biological voice


	3. Support From The Dark Side

_**Pinpoint Desire**_

**Chapter 3: Support From The Dark Side**

There were two figures, wrapped in tight black cloaks and wearing apparels on their heads. It was a man and a woman, the man himself sported a large brown hat while the woman wore a much smaller cap over her own. They moved through the crowded city, doing their best to remain as auspicious to the human crowd. To their left they saw a sign, a wanted poster of sorts with their names and faces on it. The woman bowed her head low as if hoping to shade her face.

"Calm yourself…" The man replied in a stoic tone.

"I know that Julius." The woman replied. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to be worried."

Feeling her discomfort, Julius reached down and gently grasped her hands. Feeling the warmth of her lover's fingers, Victoria's heart relaxed and they continued on their way. Their journey took them to a small worn down building where they entered in through the back door. Almost at once, three armed guards aimed them, their guns loaded and at such a range, even if they hadn't be .50 calibers, it would've been difficult to block them at the both the distance and in such close quarters. The two figures removed their outfits and the guards upon seeing them lowered their weapons and smiled.

One was a young man in his late 20s, his body lean but natural and his facial expression one of simple emotion. The woman next to him, a few years younger than him sported vivid hair that ran down her back. Her face was one of beauty that had seen a lot of battles.

Julius Javel sat down in one of the chairs near the door, needing to relax after the long journey. His lover, Victoria also sat next to him on the other side, pushing her head against his shoulder his fingers traced through her strands as she sighed with joy. About a minute later another girl came in from the other side of the room once the guards and explained who had come.

She was a small girl, her appearance looking at a little less than 20 years who sported thick purple hair with ribbons tied on either side and a plain but cute purple dress with white scruffs around the hands and neck.

"Julius-san! Victoria-san! It's good to see you back again!"

Julius nodded and closed his eyes, not saying much after that. So it was Victoria who continued the conversation.

"Thanks Nana-san. You'll have to forgive Julius, we had some trouble getting here. About a day ago we were attacked while trying to make our way here. Julius can't use his powers for long periods of time and it took a lot out of him yesterday."

Nana understood that Julius' powers worked different from most Diclonius. Instead of forming vectors, he could essentially turn his entire body into one. However long exposures in that form drained him in the same way that overuse of the use of vectors caused the entropy to rise. She managed to get a good at the young man's face and saw what she meant. He was drenched in sweat and his face was red. His breathing was calm but shallow as well and the thing he obviously needed most was sleep.

The first thing they did was get him into a room where the young man was laid against one of the beds and Victoria by his side. It was by then that another man had entered. He was middle aged, wearing a blue suit and pants and a pair of thin glasses. His black hair was messy and there were traces of a stubble on his face.

"Here…" Dr. Kurama remarked, handing a saucer of Japanese tea to Victoria who gladly accepted it and sipped it. There was another saucer obviously meant for Julius as well.

Kurama and Nana and now been living together, staying at Kurama's workplace as a sort of hidden base where they could gather and keep supplies and giving new messages to their allies from elsewhere. It was Nana's dream to always live with her papa but it also meant having to say goodbye to her family that once lived at Maple Inn and who currently resided at the S.S. Diclonius. But she had always wanted to be of help to her the person she cared for the most.

"It's not easy out there Kurama, the Anti-Diclonius forces are still large and it seems our support is getting smaller and smaller." Victoria muttered, brushing her hair out of her eyes and sighing deeply before taking another drink.

Dr. Kurama nodded in agreement. "That's not surprising Victoria, Director Morotisan's forces are keeping a keen eye on the area and any pro-Diclonius agendas are met with hostile forces. Even now I don't think we can take on the JADF at our current state, not at least without Kaede-sama and she needs to be there to protect the S.S. Diclonius. She's their strongest defense and if that place goes, we'll pretty much lose our only real home."

She was right, the JADF, or the Japanese Anti-Diclonius Force ran a strict regime in Japan. For humans, this meant little but to the Diclonius and supporters of them, it was the clear sign of prejudice and discrimination and death. Supporters were locked up, Diclonius…well it was obvious what that meant. If they could defeat the JADF, it would mean effectively turning the tides against their enemy and spreading the idea of a pro-Diclonius world across Japan. If they could do this, it would be an amazing victory.

But that wasn't possible right now. The strength of the JADF was too powerful at this moment and there was still trouble from the other countries as well who were heavily anti-Diclonius as well. Kurama had thought about it a month ago and talked to Kaede about it.

Her reaction was clear.

* * *

"Are you joking Kurama!?" She yelled after hearing him give his idea.

"I know how you feel about it, but we need someone with both keen knowledge on the Diclonius and anti-Diclonius technology. This person is probably our best option at the moment." He replied glaring rather darkly at the pink haired woman. Some things would changes but the history between the two was not something that could be washed away even after so many years. He understood why Kaede would be angry, he himself didn't like the idea any more than she did. But he had to think of things logically and that meant doing things that he himself may not necessarily like.

Kaede hissed under her breath. "I don't like it Kurama, you know what he's like. There's no way we can trust him and hope he doesn't try to betray us."

"I know Kaede, but it's the only option I have left. Besides at any point even Director Morotisan might try to bring him in. I think you'd agree you would rather him on your side than his."

She clenched her teeth and muttered under her breath. "I don't know about that…but…" She added. "I do agree that I'd rather have him not with Morotisan. Kurama, if you think it's the right thing to do, I'll let you do it. But if he causes even one problem, says one stupid thing I'll do what I should've done years ago. But your right." She finally admitted.

"We need as much help as we can. I might be the leader of this force but I'm still an amateur."

Kaede had many years to see herself different than in the past. She was prideful but not ignorant and she knew that as much as she might hate some ideas, if they ended up helping their cause. But she was also keen on making sure he didn't screw anything up.

* * *

There is a four year old human girl running around the floors of the S.S. Diclonius, her face beaming happily at everyone before she sees a figure afar. Her smile grows and she races across the floor, nearly running into a few people. Closer and closer she ran and with a leap Kanae was knocked off her feet and they two roll about on the floor.

Giggling happily, the little girl looks down at the Diclonius with red circles around her cheeks. "I got you, Kanae Onee-chan!" The child replied jovially. At first angry, Kanae hearing the voice smiled happily as well and returned the hug with deep affection.

"Nyuu Onee-chan!"

Nyuu was the one and only daughter of Kouta and Yuka and the resemblance to her mother was so uncanny that one would've thought it was a miniature Yuka. Named after Kaede's special personality that they had met and taken care of years ago, she was the splitting image of her mother and had the sheer personality of the person she was named after. She was great friends with Kaede and Elrya's children as well.

"What are you doing Kanae Onee-chan!? What are you doing? Hello Carlin Onee-chan!" Sure enough Carlin saw the waving figure and brightened her own smile. With a flip of her vectors, Nyuu watched in awe as the young girl flew into the air and landed right next to her, embracing her.

"It's so good to see you!" Carlin remarked. "Did you get out of school early?"

For them, there were two types of school, the Diclonius educational institution that Kanae, Carlin and Routa went to and then the normal schools that the human children attended. This was the S.S. Diclonius for them, it was a place not only of defense but to live normal lives. It also meant that they were taught at a relatively early age as well.

"Yes I did, we got out early today! Let's play together!" Nyuu cried out, grabbing both their hands before running off.

"Wh-Whoa!" Carlin yelled. "We can only play for a few minutes, we have to go to school as well!"

Stopping in her tracks. Nyuu gave the impression like she was about to cry. "A-Alright then. But you promise that once your done you're going to come right back and we'll play right!?"

"Of course!" Kanae answered, rubbing the small girls' head. "You're our best friend Nyuu Onee-chan! Maybe tonight we can eat over at Kouta-san and Yuka-san's place!"

"Yes!" The young human girl replied back. With her friends heading to school, Nyuu ran down to her own home where she ran through the door and saw the first person before her. A young teenage girl with short black hair barely saw the figure bounding towards her before she was knocked down.

"Whoa!"

"I'm back Mayu-san!" Nyuu shouted at the girl who picked herself up. "Oh welcome home." Mayu replied brushing herself off.

"Yes I am! Is mama or papa home? What about Nozomi-chan?"

"They're still working right now." Mayu replied, picking up the sheets of paper that Nyuu had knocked out of her. Sighing disappointedly, the girl felt like a child stuck in a waiting line. She hated having to wait for her friends. It was fun hanging out with Nozomi and Mayu, but they were always so busy with things. She wanted to have fun right now!

"So…bored…" She muttered distastefully, kicking her feet while she laid on her back. Nozomi was most likely working in the botanical gardens, where one could hear her singing every so often when they passed by. Mayu usually was down in the basement but it would seem today she was working at home. Their home to speak of, was a lot like Maple Inn, though to compensate for space much smaller. It was composed of essentially 4 rooms total, the main room that similar to the living space where the table was set and they all set around at, a small kitchen, a room for Mayu, Nozomi and Nyuu and another room for Kouta and Yuka.

But these kind of living spaces had to be made with their current lifestyle. Speaking of Kouta and Yuka, they too provided their own duties on board the ship. Kouta was usually helping out the crew outside and Yuka was a teacher for the human school. Though Yuka specifically taught grades higher than the one Nyuu was in so she never got a chance to seeing her mother but every so often.

Everyone had to play their part.

* * *

The Diclonius Educational Institution may have had to make some changes from its location but didn't mean the aspect of it changed that much. Near the top floor, was an area composed of what would be similar to a large grocery store area, composed of four sections.

A, B, C and D. With "A" being for the mature Diclonius who had already had education at Osaka and "D" for the new Diclonius like Carlin and Kanae. Routa meanwhile was set in group "C" under special care as nobody wanted another mishap when his device came out.

"Come on Kanae! We're going to be late!" Carlin cried out, a small bag over her back along with Kanae the two rushed into the classroom just as the ding of the bell rang.

"Whoo! Just in time!" Kanae replied finding her seat near the window. Instead of sunlight, artificial light was given off to brighten up the ocean where Kanae would often watch the fish and other marine life pass by. Carlin was near the back, getting her pen and paper out, their teacher had already gotten to the lecture.

"Good afternoon!" She replied and was greeted with a chorus in response of "Good afternoon Anna sensei!"

Anna had been part of the group for a long time and for as long as Carlin and Kanae knew, had been around eve since they were babies. She was a young woman with long black hair that ran down her back and thick enough that they effectively hid her own horns without the need of accessories. Though despite the fact that she had them, the other Diclonius knew she wasn't like them because they couldn't sense her like they could with each other.

But Anna sensei was a kind woman, playful and apparently terrible at math as many of the students joyfully corrected her own. It was also a rule that she never told them her full name. Being younger, they probably wouldn't understand but Anna knew the kind of trouble that could occur because she was the daughter of Director Kakuzawa.

So for the students and for most of the people onboard, it was just Anna K. or Anna for short. It was never Kakuzawa sensei either, as such a name left too many implications to her older brother.

"Last time…" Anna began as the Diclonius ranging from all sorts of ages listened carefully. "We were discussing the control of vectors around humans. Now then, what was it that I told you?" Like an overexcited student wanting to answer a question, Kanae was literally on her chair waving her hand around so much that she threatened to smack one of her classmates with it.

Anna giggled. "Yes Kanae-chan?"

"Ahem…" Kanae cleared her throat trying to sound important. "We should ever use our vectors around other humans unless its absolute necessary!" She replied, beaming happily when Anna told her she was correct.

"That's correct." Anna restated and continued. "Your vectors are very powerful but also very dangerous things that you have to be very careful with. It would be horrible wouldn't it? If you were to accidently hurt of your friends or family with your hands. You may think it's fun to play around with your hands." She began to demonstrate with a ripe peach, showing it to everyone.

"What would happen if you accidently misused your power, perhaps around your mother, father or friends and this happened to their head?"

She squeezed the peach tightly, crushing it the palm of her hand and letting the juices slide between her fingers. Kanae imagined her mother in its place and shuddered, clasping her hands over her mouth and shaking her head.

"That would be awful Anna sensei!" Carlin replied. "That's why we have to be very careful when we're using our vectors. I'm always sure to be aware of my surroundings when I use them." She responded with cute proudness, puffing up her chance for correctly answering her teacher.

"But there is another very important thing you must remember and that is to control the inner voices that live inside of you."

There wasn't a single Diclonius on the ship that didn't know about their own voice and if there was one, in less than day they would find out. More so than keeping a watchful eye on their vectors, it was imperative above all else to teach the Diclonius about their own internal voices and to learn to both accept them and control them as well.

At this point in class, the horned girls would essentially speak to their own voices, many of them having already given then manes. But for Carlin, hers was a special kind. Everyone else mentally spoke to their own voice including Kanae was busy sporting a vivid conversation with her own voice she named "Kalana" despite the fact that she only had to think about it.

But Carlin's voice was a bit different. Specifically to the point that for her, the voice she was talking to was standing right next to her, sharing an appearance very similar to her and so physical in appearance that at points Carlin was sure she was physically real.

"Carlin-chan!" The young girl replied, beaming excitedly.

"Kuroko-chan!"

Kuroko, the name that Carlin gave to her internal voice. The two of them were more similar to their mother than even they realized. Her mother's voice had been distinctively different from other voices due to the fact that it literally took up a completely difference consciousness of the brain. For Elrya her voice, Alya was not a voice but literally a completely different person that stood by her side.

It was a huge shock to her of course when she found out the true years ago. And now it would have appeared that her own daughter was sharing that same trait. There was Carlin the true side and then Kuroko the internal voice of Carlin's Diclonius mentality. The voice invisible to everyone but Carlin, wrapped her arms around the young girl in a kindly hug.

"I love you Carlin-chan!"

"I love you too Kuroko-chan!"

* * *

There were many different forces and points the pro-Diclonius had to deal with. They had to stop Garder from killing all the Diclonius. They had to stop Onyara and Lugasa from killing all the humans. They had to find and stop Vladimir from basically trying to kill everything.

Kaede and her group protected the SS. Diclonius.

Carentorzulan and her team was trying to find a vaccine to truly stop the biological hatred of humans.

Bando was on his lonely road to stop Onyara and Lagusa.

Julius and Victoria meanwhile were trying to stop the Anti-Diclonius forces in Japan.

Roy was in Europe as well, defending the Diclonius cause and supporting his wife from over there.

And lastly, Lilian and her fleet were protecting the Japanese waters and the S.S. Diclonius.

* * *

There is an area devoid of only the most basic light, the special prison kept for only the most heinous of criminals. It was there that Dr. Kurama walked down the ominous hallways, hearing the chatters and jeers of the prisoners. He paid no attention to them. Instead he walked down to the very last hallway, to the very end where he turned to the last cell in the block. There sitting on a bench with his hands folded over his lap is an old man, around 70 or so years old. His appearance is ragged, unkempt and dirty. But he has the appearance of a person who is holding themselves tall and proud. No, the better word would be to say arrogantly. His face is lined with age and dust, his uniform torn and dusty but there is confidence, pride and arrogance in those elderly eyes.

Kurama stopped and glared at him from his spectacles.

"Hello…Kurama." The man replied. His voice is deep but gravelly and clearly old. It is also somewhat soft as if working it too hard would hurt him.

Kurama stared at the old man there, memories that he wished would disappear forever flooding him. In his hand was a gun, and like Kaede he too had to suppress the urge to shoot him. But this was for the sake of his loved ones. The sake of giving Nana a better world to live in.

"…We need your help… Director Kakuzawa."

* * *

Characters Introduced:

**Nyuu Jr**: The daughter of Kouta and Yuka who shares a strong resemblance to her mother. Though only human, she has lived all her life with the Diclonius and is close friends with Carlin and Kanae.

**Kalana**: The internal voice of Kanae.

**Kuroko**: The internal voice of Carlin. Unlike other voices, Kuroko appears as a physical person in Carlin's mind that only she can see.

**Julius Javel:** One of the few male Diclonius in the world, once serving under Director Morotisan he is now traveling with Victoria in the hopes of helping to stop the war and Garder. He possess the ability to turn his entire body into a vector, passing through objects as he pleases.

**Victoria Javel:** Julius' companion and lover, she is a strong willed woman.

**Dr. Kurama:** The man who once worked at the Diclonius Research Facility now does all he can to help fight against the Anti-Diclonius forces.

**Nana**: Sipilet Number Seven that now lives with Dr. Kurama, helping her Papa out in any way that she can.

**Director** **Kakuzawa**: The main antagonist of the original series and first story, he has been reduced to a broken and bitter mess. However it would appear our heroes need his help.


	4. Despicable Destruction

**_Pinpoint Desires_**

**Chapter 4: Despicable Destruction**

Director Kakuzawa, the old man who was once in control of the Diclonius Research Institution island near Endoshima. He is the man who desired to be a god, seeing his own horns as the evidence of his superior nature. He is the father of Professor Kakuzawa and Anna Kakuzawa, both of whom he has used to further his own goal.

Never once has he batted an eye or given a care to anyone around him. His workers, his comrades, even his own son were nothing more than tools to him. When he found out about his son's death, the only words that came out of his mouth that day was…

**"A fool to the very end…"**

He is a man without a conscious, who would use others to fulfill his own desires. A few years back, he nearly destroyed everyone in his plight to control the world and prove his dominance. In short, there is nothing good about that man. He is twisted, dark, demented and amoral.

But now the times have changed.

He was once a proud man, a top of the world, boasting great strength, superior intelligence and had the world in the palm of his hands. But thanks to the efforts of Kaede and the others, his plans were ultimately foiled and as if in the ultimate shame, Kaede had let him live. As if he was no longer worthy of even being killed by her.

Director Kakuzawa now sat in a cell, alone with only the dim lights and the cries of the prisoners to keep him occupied. His face has been etched with more lines, grey spots have appeared on his balding horned head and his body once large and full has become thinner. He has lost his strength, lost superiority and now is only a pitiful and pathetic man with a bone mutation on his head.

Now he is the fool. A man who once boasted so much that he literally tore up his own throat so that he can now only speak in a low and hateful tone. This pitiful, pathetic and foolish man was once responsible for the strife of millions of people. It is almost ironic to see him in the state now.

"My help…?" the old man uttered half spitefully half-jokingly. "Why…would you need my help?"

"We need your knowledge on Diclonius and vector technology, to help us…"

"Bah!" Kakuzawa spat, hate filling his face. "You want me to help you? You must be stupider than I thought Kurama."

The spectacle man knew it wasn't going to be easy but he pressed on. "You truly are a despicable man Kakuzawa, but there's no denying you're knowledgeable. Someone like you would in the end be a valuable asset to our fight in this war. Weren't you always talking about how great the Diclonius race was."

Kakuzawa turned his head.

"The Diclonius race is dead…" He muttered. "They are foolish brats who don't know what it truly means to have horns."

"But still…" Kurama replied. "You are a Diclonius too right?" He was hoping Kurama could use this to get on the man's good side. "I'm sure you would rather help Kaede and us then…"

"DO NOT SPEAK THAT NAME!" Kakuzawa roared, burning his throat but ignoring the pain. He stared with revulsion at Kurama through his spite filled eyes and spoke devilishly at him. "Do not speak the name of that damned woman."

Kakuzawa's entire goal in life was to destroy humanity and replace it with the Diclonius race. To do that, he needed the use of the Queen herself Lucy whom he had captured years ago. She was supposed to have cooperated with him, lent herself to his great cause. Instead she betrayed him and then mocked him. For him, that woman was nothing more than disgusting memories of things that shouldn't have been. He had been betrayed and destroyed, everything, the utmost power had been torn away from him. Now he is nothing, just an old frail man.

But he is an old frail man that they need.

An old frail man who hates his life right now.

And Dr. Kurama understood that.

"Fine then…spend the rest of your days in here. You know I won't care…but I thought even you would want to see some sunlight." Kurama replied. To him, this man is responsible for everything wrong in his life that Lucy personally didn't create. It was because of him that he was forced to kill countless children. It was because of him that he was forced to trap Mariko in the depths of hell and watch as she was killed. It was because of his desire for power and godhood that he had lost so many people close to him, people like Kisaragi.

So of course, let him suffer and rot in his lonely prison. Let him suffering and suffering and agonize on his defeat. Because until he can admit that he was wrong, he will never change. Kurama walked away, assuming the point of coming here was a failure.

"Wait…" Kakuzawa finally replied in his low voice.

Kurama paused.

"What do I get out of all this? If I don't get anything…what is the point? Just like before if I do something for you…I expect compensation."

That was the way he was. Kurama remembered that all too well the way Kakuzawa did things.

"You will be free to walk…under our supervision." Kurama answered sternly. "At the very least, you will be much more comfortable than you are in here. Though don't expect the extravagant."

"…This place bores me…" The old man replied sarcastically, rising up from his seat. Kurama reached back and threw the old man a large suit as he opened up the cage. Inside, a suit that the man always wore and a toupee to cover up his horns. The old man looked at it, now enticed at the thought of leaving this hell hole prison.

"You make a fair offer I suppose, Dr. Kurama…I guess anything is better than this place." He changed, donning his new suit as well as putting on the toupee that covered his horns. The old man spruced himself back up as he finally stood up. He felt a sense of empowerment to his new found freedom and Kurama didn't want him to get any wise ideas.

"Don't try anything funny Director Kakuzawa, if you do anything, you will be killed. You're lucky you haven't been already…"

"But you won't…" Kakuzawa replied grinning. Kurama raised his eyes brows.

"Huh?"

"Well…you came to me. The way I see it…" The old man said. "…If I was not of value to any of you, you wouldn't have bothered to come here. I am your mortal enemy Kurama, of you and that woman. If things were not of an all-time low, you would never have bothered to come here in the first place. So the way I see it, you need me…far more than I need you."

Kurama didn't have a response to that, nor did he have time to as at that moment the alarms of the prison began to go off. He snarled under his breath. So the forces were already coming in. Kurama had never been much of a combat fighter. Kakuzawa gave him a quizzical look. So it would appear that Kurama had been found out.

"If you have another gun, give it to me."

"Are you kidding?" Kurama answered back venomously.

"I can't get out of here without you, and you'll be hard pressed to fight by yourself. But do as you wish…" He had him there. Kurama very reluctantly handed him over a small pistol which Kakuzawa took, made sure was loaded and cocked with aim as he pointed it directly at Kurama's head.

Shock spread over the man's face. Had he screwed up that badly.

"Duck you damned fool…" Kakuzawa uttered. Almost on instinct Kurama obeyed, bending low on his knees as Kakuzawa fired one shot. Something groaned as Kurama turned to see an armed man fall down dead, blood seeping from the hole in his head.

There was no pity in the old man's eyes. He only continued to walk away, gun in his hand he kicked the body out of his way and began to walk down the long hallway. From around the corner, another man came, gun raised and another shot was fired. Almost casually Kakuzawa turned and fired, hitting the man in the left eye, splattering his blood and brains out with the simplicity of a child burning ants with a lens.

"Foolish dogs…you dare stand up against your god?" Kakuzawa uttered disdainfully while he and Kurama now made their way out of the prison.

* * *

There is a small country in Europe where a young girl dressed in black calmly walks down the road. She wears nothing but black, a black dress, black shoes and a large black hat that covers her horns. Her hair is the color ravens, black with streams of silver to give it some coloration in the lighted sun. She walks along the path of silence and around her…is the dead.

Onyara carries the DNA of the Queen Diclonius in her body now and so she must find her sister Lagusa before Garder or the others find her. Unlike her, Lagusa did not possess the same amount of strength and ability as her. But she is important, so important in getting rid of the humans. That is why the dead surround her. The idiots who thought they could actually handle her…were dealt with severely.

Kiriashu Onyara, the True Voice Diclonius. What did this mean? It meant that her main personality was the biological urge to kill humans and she only retained that personality. Her arm swung out, as if through open space a black thread emerged and slashed. Gushing, the blood of her next victim spilled from her throat as she never had time to utter a sound.

"Where are you…sister?" She thought mentally. This was the problem, the biggest problem ever in finding her. Diclonius were supposed to be able to sense each other but they could not sense one another. Like a cruel prank, so close to victory and yet so far away.

That was why she was searching for her, just as her sister was searching for her.

"Freeze!"

Armed men, Anti Diclonius forces from Europe. They are armed to the tooth, their guns packing enough fire power to get through even vectors. But obviously humans had to learn a bit. Reacting with the speed of a bullet, Onyara's black wings spread out and she soared into the air just as the bullets were shot out. Like a black bat out of hell, the girl landed on the building, and ripped apart a small pole perched on it.

"There she is! Fire…urgh!" His voice was cut off as the rod was impaled through him. The girl grinned, feeling the ecstasy of murdering humans fill her mind and body. The girl flipped over, lightly landing on her feet, three threads of pitch blackness slashed the bodies and throats before her.

They were dead, just as three more arrived and fired without hesitation.

"Idiots…" She remarked, diving to the side and perching herself below the area of a parked car. "Do not test the patience of your goddess so wearily. All you must do is die."

And died they did. This was the power of the strongest biological voice in the world. Though she lacked the destructive power of Queen Kaede, she made it up in the terms of her overall abilities. Those who would dare to stand in her way, of the holy goal to eradicate humanity, would suffer the consequences.

The threads of line traced themselves through her fingers, like thin black yarn. They were vectors in only the most basic of senses and was the fact that it was produced by her pineal gland. She could only control five of them and they were made of a more physical nature than the corporeal power of the invisible vectors. This also meant that her threads were visible to the naked eye.

But they also had amazing properties. These threads, called "veins" were able to do some spectacular things. They could appear a total of four meters away from Onyara, a distance that had been raised since five years ago. But the real point to that, was that those veins didn't have to come four meters directly from her body.

One man raised his gun, rushing to the side as he saw the back of Onyara, defenseless he was about to fire.

*Slish!*

Something slashed through his throat and slid down, splitting the man in half form neck to crotch he was allow a few moments to understand the horrors. No attack had come from in front of Onyara, she was still facing her back to him, merely glancing over with a sinister and uncaring gaze. The attack had actually come from behind the man. A thread, piercing through space itself about thee meters away from Onyara's own body had taken the man's life.

Veins, the ability to produce those thin lines through space itself at least four meters away from her own body. Be it from the north, south, east or west, the top or the bottom. 360 degrees around Onyara was a death trap. To add more, the length of the veins themselves were a total of two meters.

That meant that within a six meter range, the threads could appear anywhere at any time. She could even make the threads appears right in somebody's body if they weren't quick enough to react.

The young woman flung herself into the air, casting off another vein into an unsuspected woman's head.

"Signature of Expectation…burn your mind to dust!"

The woman was not killed because of the vein inside her head. She was killed when her fragile mind was ripped apart by the essence of insanity that dripped through her soul. Signature of Expectation, the ability to turn the weak minded into insane gibbering wrecks.

She fell, like a rag doll, her body slumped backwards. The eyes were unfocused, drool slipped from her lips and the woman babbled incoherently before her head was taken off in what anyone else would call an act of mercy.

"Signature of Relinquish…" A vein into the head of another man, smaller than the others he began to look around confused and started talking to someone only he could see. The ability to cast illusions on others, such a terrifying force. Who knows who he saw or felt before the life of his own was taken away in the form of decapitation.

"Stand your ground! Get back and fire!"

The last of the armed guards, three men, two women, weapons raised.

"Signature of Humility!"

*Pangpangpangpangpangpangpangpang!"

Like a dome, black lines covered her, deflecting away the bullets as they rained down on her mercilessly. The ultimate defense that protected her entire body. Once more, she had gotten stronger, now capable of even defending herself against this kind of firepower.

"I am your goddess you ungrateful bastards. Yet you deny your goddess and attack her. Humans…pitiful humans…allow me to put you all to sleep…now and forever."

Dead. It was but a one sided slaughter that happened on that block. There were bodies, loads of bodies that littered the streets. Some of them were mostly intact a hole or two in their bodies. Others were not so whole. Limbs were sprawled out everywhere, heads, legs, arms, torsos. Some did not die at all; some were on the ground their eyes rattling inside their head with drool from their mouths.

Kiriashu Onyara, The Goddess of Voices.

That girl stood in the center of that bloodstained road, sighed in a bored manner and left.

"Where could you be Lagusa?" She thought heavily. "You weren't at our old home; you weren't at the river where we would play. Have the humans driven you off somewhere that I can't find you? You aren't dead; you can't die on me like that when we're so close to achieving our goal. Tsk! Not being to sense her is a real pain and it just has to be my problem that I can't either.

But this did not mean that Goddess of Voices was walking around randomly. There was another very unique thing this girl could do. She returned back to the bodies in a hurry before the sirens of more pitiful humans arrived. This time the threads appeared from her head, string the tips pierced into the skulls of her victims and drained their memories from their skull. That what was she was, something that could barely be even described as a Diclonius.

She devoured their memories, her mind satiating on the intelligence of others.

"Pah!" She spat angrily. "Absolutely nothing of worth here, So they haven't seen Lagusa around then. I better go now, I can't be bothered to stand around here anymore." Black wings exploded from her body and she soared into the sky to her next direction, always searching for her sister.

Searching but despite the years of looking for her sister, hope did not falter from her heart. She possessed the essence of the Queen inside of her. What would happen if she met with Lagusa and impregnated her with that power. Lagusa was a girl who may not have had the same overwhelming might as herself but she had something that would change the world forever.

"The birth of a new world…" She happily thought with light in her eyes.

* * *

There was a running river sparkling from the sunlight where a woman dressed in white was sitting at. She had pristine white hair, a slender form wrapped in a white kimono. Somewhere from far away she could hear the sound of a town, cars running by, and the voices of a language she didn't understand. Her bare feet splashed the water gently, feeling the current between her toes.

Kiriashu Lagusa was always waiting for her precious sister.


	5. Authority

**Chapter 5: Authority**

"Fuck, this is boring…" Bando growled heavily under his breath, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it up. "Trying to find either of those two horned bitches is a pain in my ass. Just when I think I'm getting somewhere, they run off again."

Bando was at the scene of Onyara's latest crime, the bodies now stuffed in bags he hissed a curse under his breath. Always one step behind those brats. He pocketed his hands and walked over to one of the police chiefs.

"Do you know where the girl went?"

"The last thing we know she went over that away, from what some of the witnesses said." The chief answered.

"Got it…clean up the mess I suppose." Bando answered back and strolled his way over to the next scene. "I swear when I find that bitch I'll put a bullet in her head. Obnoxious horned brats all of them! Huh?" he hadn't realized it until now but something was holding his hands. His soldier instincts kicked in, in a flash his desert eagle was pointing up, his metallic finger pressing against the helix.

Problem was that there was nobody in front of him. Until he looked down and saw much to his surprise and an even more to his annoyance was a young girl with horns, her hair the color of lilac was holding his hand with a quizzical look on her face. She had to be around 5 years old, give or take a little and she wore a cute but thin silver dress and matching shoes.

Bando glared at her for a few seconds before pulling his hand away. "What do you want kid? Someone like you shouldn't be walking around alone." While Anti-Diclonius forces littered the area, the area itself was remarkably Pro-Diclonius. It wouldn't have been too shocking to see one or two horned girls walking around out in the open but in these days even doing so in a Pro-Diclonius area was dangerous.

She didn't say anything, just looked up at him with a curious look in her eyes. Bando tensed up, still holding his gun. You could never tell what these horned girls would do but luckily for him, years of training and made him rather adept at dealing with their kind. But the girl said nothing and did nothing, just looked at him like was a strange piece of art.

Bando clicked his tongue and moved on.

Until about 10 minutes later when he felt something grab his hand again. Instincts hit once again, gun went out and…he saw her down on the ground again, holding his hand and looking back up at him.

There was a limit to people's patience.

Bando finally bent down and shoved his angry face in front of the girl. "Listen here brat, you're being obnoxious as all hell! Get out of my sight!" He glared at her and the girl continue to stare back at him with the same curious gaze as before. She didn't appear to be looking at his face but around it and with a bound she finally jumped up and grabbed his sunglasses.

"Bah! Stupid kid! Hand those over!"

She looked over at him and held the sunglasses to her small chest shaking her head. A vein appeared to pop on the man's head. "I told your punkass to hand it over." The little girl looked up at him, sadness clouding her eyes but with no words she handed over his sunglasses. Dropping her back down the poor girl held her hands and kept her head bowed down.

Bando once more turned around and left.

Ten minutes later.

"Do you have a problem kid!?" Bando roared at the girl when she once more grabbed his hand. She opened her mouth and pointed at it.

"Hungry? Find some food then!"

She pointed at her mouth again.

"What the fuck do I look like kid, your daddy? You want some food, find it yourself!"

She pointed at her mouth again.

"Grrrr!" He picked the girl up by her dress, carried her over to a park bench and sat her down. "Listen here kid, you're being a pain in the ass. I got things I need to do, things that involve unfortunately helping save your pitiful kind. Fuck…" He cursed and thought to himself. "Did that horned bitch set this up somehow? I swear I'm being played for the fool."

The lilac haired girl tilted her head to the side and opened up her mouth, pointing to it.

"Can you not speak kid? I already told you I ain't feeding you now get lost!" Bando left…ten minutes later, he held the girl up by her dress again, pressing his forehead against her own.

"You're this close to getting a beating kid, stop pressing your luck."

She pointed at her mouth again.

"…"

Bando brought her to the bench one more time and sat her down. "Stay there, I'll be back in a moment. I swear if you move again I'll wring your neck." The girl didn't seem to realize the point of the threat but she did obediently sit on the bench, kicking her little legs all the while. About five minutes later, the burly soldier came up with hotdogs from a vending machine. Groaning as he sat down and holding back the number of curses ready to spill from his tongue, he handed one over to the little girl.

Taking it tentatively, she looked at with another curious gaze, widely opened her mouth and chomped on it. She said nothing but her eyes lit up excited and she took another bite.

"I swear the things I have to do…" Bando hissed, calling a certain someone on his cell. Once the person answered, Bando began spitting back at her.

"Why the hell are you making me take care of this brat!?"

"What are you drunk again?" Kaede uttered on the other end, not really feeling the need to talk to the guy who tried to kill her in the past.

"Don't act dumb, this stupid kid you got me looking at. Been following me everywhere!"

"Why on earth would I send a kid with you? Next time I got listen to you, at least call for something important…idiot."

The call ended before Bando could retort.

"Kuh! I swear I'll fucking kill that bitch one of these days. There kid you happy?" He groaned at his little companion who turned her head towards him, still eating her food. She made no response.

"Got a name kid?"

Still no answer.

"Gah…forget it." Bando uttered, leaning back in his chair and eating his own food. "Stupid horned brats…" The next few minutes was kept in silence, the two eating their hotdogs before Bando finally got up and walked away. He heard, to his greatest of annoyance the sound of feet pattering behind him.

"Fine then…" He answered back in a gruff voice. "Following me if you want but listen up kid, I ain't your guardian angel. I'm not going to be saving your ass whenever it gets in trouble, you got it?"

The kid didn't answer.

"Things are gonna get dangerous brat, you should head home or wherever you live. You'll just get in my way."

The kid once more did not respond.

"…Bah…whatever…" And with that, Bando and his new…"partner"…went off. The grumbling from the soldier did not end for a while.

* * *

*BANG!*

Callous as he was, Director Kakuzawa was a surprisingly good shot. Each fired hit a man dead in the head before the ex-Director and Kurama leaned against the wall to peer across the other side of the hallway. They both cocked their weapons, Kurama thinking of just kind of team up this had turned into.

*BANG!* *BANG!*

Two shots fired out, two bodies fell. Kurama felt the cold killer weapon in his hand. It was a good thing taking lives was not new to him, although admittedly he had never taken an adult human life before. The years of having to kill countless Diclonius infants though at least made him less hesitant to pull the trigger. Kakuzawa though? How many times had he killed someone? Each time he pulled the trigger, it was like pulling out weeds. There was no emotion on his face, no fear, no disgust, no sadness. He killed simply because he could and simply because he was superior to those he killed. It was the same as stepping on an ant that you didn't even notice. Every shot fired, Kakuzawa walked past the body and forgot all about them later on.

*Click*

"Damn…" Kakuzawa mumbled, his clip now empty. He could see that Kurama didn't have any other weapons on him and in another two shots, his gun to was empty. The good thing though was that they were already at the exit of the prison. Sliding the door slowly open, Kakuzawa peered outside.

"Tsk.." The old man clicked his teeth, seeing more guards around. Well at the very least he did have a nice meat shield with him if things got too rough. The two snuck around as the guards were looking the other way, the old man's body moving slowly due to age and lack of nutrients. But despite that, Kakuzawa made no complaints. They circled around the building, taking the long way as Kurama began to take them to their designated spot.

It was going fine for about five minutes until.

"Stop!"

Kurama jumped but Kakuzawa only glared coldly at the guard with his gun raised.

The finger pulled the trigger and the man suddenly fell down dead. The cause, the man who had slashed his corporeal hand through his head, breaking off his blood vessels in the brain.

Julius Javel.

"Julius-san." Kurama replied. "Thanks."

"Of course…It's a good thing I came here when I did. I've got our ride waiting. Let's go you two."

"It's you…the male Diclonius from before." The old man stated as he remembered him.

"Yes and we have no need for introductions do we Director Kakuzawa."

"Where's Victoria-san?" Kurama asked.

"She's back at the dock waiting for us."

The three returned to a black car, Kurama sitting in the back with Kakuzawa in the front and Julius taking the wheel. It was a plain car, hardly suspicious and thus hardly one to ever be caught. Of course the three made sure before entering that they were safe and weren't being followed.

Kakuzawa crossed his arms and lowered his head while in the seat. He said nothing but it was true to anyone who saw him. He was glad to be out of that prison. No longer confined to bars of iron, he had finally been set free. Yet his thoughts lingered on a few things. He was heading over to where they gathered. He was going to meet her again, that person he once desired and now hated.

"There is something else you should probably know Kakuzawa." Julius stated as he made a turn. "You're daughter, Anna, is also with us. She helps to teach the Diclonius at our educational facility."

"I see…" The old man muttered.

* * *

"I heard someone's coming…" A young horned girl on board the S.S. Diclonius replied to her friend as they got out of school.

"I heard about it too! It's someone apparently they need but…you know…"

"I know…I haven't heard anything good about the person."

"Who are you talking about?" Kanae said as she joined them, waving goodbye to Carlin who had other things to do.

"You haven't heard?" One of them stated. "There's some new guy coming on board to help out. But from what I've heard he doesn't sound like a good person. Your mother doesn't seem to be too happy on him coming aboard."

Kanae perked her head up.

"Really? I haven't heard anything about it. If my mother doesn't want the person around, why is she bringing him on?"

The second Diclonius answered. "I heard he might be really helpful for some reason. He's got a lot of knowledge on our kind that could help us." Kanae wouldn't understand but some of the older Diclonius would. More knowledge usually meant that they were the ones who worked in the facility and experimented on them.

"Kanae and the others however would hear more about it during the meeting that was to take place at center of the ship where all of the Diclonius were currently walking towards. Near the end, a young woman with bright pink hair and horns, one arm hanging out the other showing only the sleeves of her jacket.

The horned girls obediently waited for the words of their Queen. The young girl Kanae curiously waited to see what her mother had to say.

"As some of you already know…" Kaede began, sounding less like a figure of authority and more like a person who really didn't want this to be happening right now. "…A certain…ummmm…guest…is going to be coming aboard. Some of you may not know him that well, especially the younger ones here." Kaede wasn't having a problem with speaking to a crowd, she was a dominant force in this place.

But damn she really didn't want this guy here.

"But…we need all the help that we can get and so I have to ask you all to remain calm. I know it might be hard for some of you. But…"

"Who's coming!?" Kanae finally called out to her mother.

But the answer to that was given when the door behind her opened up. Two people that many of the Diclonius would recongnize came out. One was Dr. Kurama, the surrogate guardian of Nana. The other one was the male Diclonius Julius Javel that truthfully only a few had seen and the last was…

The outrage that appeared was obvious. Kaede and everyone else who knew that the guest would be arriving would have reacted the same way no matter what. In the corner, a certain Turkish girl glared spitefully at the old man. Unpleasant memories surfaced to the top of Caren's brain.

"Kakuzawa…" She growled the name as the old man came in with his typical suit. A few years back she too had been inside of the facility run by that deranged old man. Her mind before had been broken and she had actually seen the man as a figure she could look up. She had even changed her name then until the truth came back. To think she had ever thought of anything about that man before.

On another place of the ship, Kouta and his family were holding tight. Kouta nor any of his family members other than Kaede and Nana had ever known or met Kakuzawa before. But goodness knows the stories that were told would have given anyone nightmares. This was the man who had turned Kaede's life upside down it seemed. Heck due to that man's ego, he had nearly destroyed everything the world held dear.

Even Nyuu Jr. who knew nothing about the old man, felt something cold run down her spine. The only thing she knew was that she wanted nothing to do with that terrible looking person.

Kakuzawa did not show any fear towards the hundreds of horned girls who not wanted but very well could have ripped into so many pieces the body wouldn't have even resembled something human anymore. He only kept walking forward; passed the glaring eyes of the horned girls that wanted him dead. At one point he caught the eyes of Caren who looked away. It wasn't by fear, she just didn't want to have to see his face.

"You…" One older girl stood in front of him. A slight wind radiating around her. She only came up to his chest but her tone was deadly serious. "Listen here carefully…Kakuzawa!" She spat the name angrily out. "The only reason we're letting you on here is because…d-don't ignore me!" She yelled as the old man walked passed her. He didn't even seem to notice her.

"You bastard! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you. I can kill you in an instant if I…' And she got his attention. The girl paused when the old man in the suit turned on the spot and walked back towards her. His footsteps echoing loudly in the silence of the room he came right back at the Diclonius and scowled down at her.

Once more, the look Kakuzawa gave the girl was the same look he gave his own employees. Like looking a tool in a shed that could be used and discarded at any time that he desired. He might as well have been looking at a sheet of blank paper smacked on a wall like an advertisement. No, even that wouldn't have been a good example as an advertisement was meant to be eye catching.

It was more like a leaf in the corner of the eyes being slightly rustled by the wind. This girl who could kill armed guards perhaps, was someone that to even get his attention was a remarkable feat.

"Even if you have the power to kill me do you really think you have the nerve?" Kakuzawa growled in his low soft voice. He looked around at everyone. "I already told Kurama this so I'll say it once more. I am not here under your orders. I am here under my own volition. Do not forget that."

Though his words were spoken to everyone, he kept a very cold glare at Kaede who recognized the distinctive challenge but bit back her retort. The sad part about it was that he was right. They sought him out, not the other way. If there was anyone around here who could give orders, it was him. Sure they could kill him, easily too at that, but what would that accomplish?

The girls were stunned silence. Surprise and fury traveling through every point in their bodies.

Kakuzawa walked away and went towards the pink haired woman.

Kaede turned on the spot slightly, glaring at the old man who had locked her up years ago.

The two stood there, eying one another with cold distinction.

"…Welcome aboard…you bastard." Kaede hissed.

"…Thanks…you traitor." Kakuzawa Senior replied in a low voice.

* * *

Author's Notes: Bando found a friend!


	6. Drawing Near To Destruction

_**Pinpoint Conviction**_

**Chapter 6: Drawing Near To Destruction**

"I hope things are alright back at the S.S. Diclonius." A young fair haired Lilian thought while she watched the ocean glisten before her eyes. The sun was high above the sky, the weather was timid and the winds light. The Captain and horned girl of the ship was heading northwards to Europe to meet up with some allies near the European sea. This meant that protection for the S.S. Diclonius was increased to prevent attacks.

The plan was simple, receive new supplies and details from Europe. Then return back to base as per protocol. The Diclonius sighed with her hands behind her back, the cap on her head blocking out the rays of the sun. Luckily there had not been any problems since their departure. Ever since she had defeated the Anti-Diclonius Vessel things had remained peaceful. But peace only remained for so long, they would return again and with tougher weapons at that.

The journey to Europe by ship though would take several days, even more so when it came to the point that they couldn't just head anywhere.

Lilian reached inside her pockets and pulled out a lonely silver coin. The one and currently only memento of her father.

* * *

*Clack* *Clack* *Clack*

The sound of those heavy footsteps echoed in the large white building of Director Garder F. Morotisan location. His brown coat fluttered behind him and he opened up the doors to head into the central room where several computers and screes were showing different images of pieces of data.

"Report…" He uttered.

"We received information that ex-Director Kakuzawa has been released from his prison by Dr. Kurama. We believe they're taking him to their base."

"Kakuzawa huh?" Garder muttered with a nod of his head and closing his eyes. "I'm surprised Kaede would want to bring him with her. We both know the relationship he has with her kind. However…" Garder mused. "It may not have been a foolish idea."

"Why is that sir?" A woman spoke out.

"Kakuzawa is many things, arrogant and egotistical, but he is the one who created the entire Diclonius research facility in the first place. Let us be frank, there is nobody in this world who knows more about the Diclonius than the man who once fervently believed himself to be one before. The knowledge he's accumulated in these long years would be vital to them.

Hm! Perhaps I was the fool to not bring him along with me." Garder admitted to his own mistake. He never thought Kakuzawa would have been that useful to him. Or at the very least he felt he would be more of a liability.

"What's going on in Europe?" He finally asked.

"Reports of killings by Kiriashu Onyara, several dead. She escaped though and we don't know where her last appearance has been. The same thing with Lagusa, no sign of her sister at all. The man called Bando is still searching for as well."

"I see…" Garder responded back nodding again. "This may be the only time our objectives are the same as Kaede's. We want Onyara and Lagusa killed as much as they do. Find out where Bando is and deliver some supplies to him."

A murmur of shock ran through the group.

"Don't act so shocked." Garder added in his low tone. "I already told you, as far as Onyara and her sister is concerned, we have the same goal."

"Understood sir, we'll get supplies to him as soon as we can. Meanwhile it would appear Lilian and her team are heading back to Europe. We can't tell why but it may be to bring supplies back to the group. Should we intercept her?"

Garder thought about it before agreeing.

"That would be good. But the last attack on her ship did not go well. The fleet she had destroyed our offensive but now…" He added "…Her defenses have weakened since most of her fleet should be protecting Kaede's group. Along with myself taking her down will be easier."

So Garder would be attack Lilian's ship and small fleet heading to Europe. The troubles that would cause were bound to be catastrophic. But Garder had to hear a few more pieces of information before he left.

"We haven't found much contact with Roy Synth either. Apparently he and another militia group were last seen somewhere in Spain at the time. All things are going good with the Anti-Diclonius defense system in Japan as well."

Garder as before nodded. He wasn't surprised to hear about the lack of information on Roy. Nor was he surprised and rightfully glad to hear about Japan. Japan was the centerfold for his anti-Diclonius technology. Take that down and it would be a shattering wound to his plan on taking out the Diclonius race. Japan was not only his greatest spot on Anti-Diclonius technology, it was also his greatest military power against the horned humans as well.

But there was another thing he wanted to know.

"Have you found any reports on Vladimir Cents?"

"…No sir." The woman stated.

That man would be a real problem if he came out and did anything without them knowing. It was like trying to catch a ghost, gratingly difficult. The only thing Morotisan knew was that at some point, be it in now or in the future, that man would make his move. The worst part about it was that there was no way to actually read his movements at all. Because Vladimir Cents was a man who did not follow a simple patter of logic and reason. That's what made him dangerous, because he was so chaotic in his way of doing things. But Garder's anxiety wasn't only for himself, he knew the others would be as anxious as he was.

This meant that there were four groups total in this war. There was his side who fought to kill Diclonius. There was Kaede's side who sought to save everyone and defeat him. There was Onyara and Lagusa who sought to change the world for their own and destroy humanity in the process.

"So…" Garder thought. "What do you want now, Cents? There is nobody around here who knows your mind better than I do. They may call you insane and the thing is, they wouldn't be too far off. You were always talking about your own desires to make the world suffer perfectly. So what are you doing now in these long years that you've been hidden?"

The thoughts could only be answered by more questions.

* * *

"Everyone! Stand together and keep attacking!" The voice came from a young man, in his mid 30s. He was a relatively tall man with bright blue hair and a pair of black jeans. His shirt as well sat he jeans that he roar were ripped to reds and one of his arms was missing. But the arm had nothing to do with taking damage.

A battle was roaring in a small, relatively obscured town in Spain. Bullets flew around, bombs exploded and the smell of rust, iron and blood soaked the air. A group of armed soldiers ran across the war torn street, guns blazing out. Behind a red car, the enemy returned fire as those at the top of a uninteresting looking building rained fire down on them.

A shot to the head on both sides, two casualties for both but the fight pressed on. The man with the bright blue hair urged his team to move on. To crush the forces before them and complete their objective.

This man was Roy Synth. The leader of the European Pro Diclonius Alliance and the husband of Kaede and father of Kanae. Years ago he had lost both of his arms and had learned to amazingly cope without them for years. A few years before though, he had gotten new prosthetics.

His left arm was gone, replaced by what appeared to be a mechanical cannon like object that was charging up widely. He aimed at the building of the enemies in front of him and took aim. All the while, around his body zipping like flies were bullets. This was the specialized power of the man simply known as "The Sniper." He controlled about 20-30 bullets with his own mental capability, the round objects flying around him and attacking like hoards of stinging bees. While not as powerful as they would be if they had the kinetic force from the actual gun to be fired, they were strong enough to the point that they'd get the job done anyways.

It also meant that he had a 360 degree range of his bullets. If one thought about it, was similar to Onyara's vein's with her ability to control her powers directly away from her body. Roy's however had far more distance.

But his second weapon was his arm, built into him during his days as a member of the group called "Cents" it was high powered sound cannon and it was fully charged.

*BOOM!*

A flash of white light a rushing wind shot from Roy's arm that crashed into the building before him. All sound was erased for a few seconds so that even somebody standing right next to the destruction of the structure wouldn't have heard a single thing. The ears weren't ringing, the eardrums were fine. Everyone's ears were perfectly alright besides those directly in front of the blast. But all sound was gone for those few seconds. It was like watching a colorful silent movie, one could only imagine the sounds that were emerging.

But time came and the sounds returned like they did before. The enemy began to retreat and cheers from Roy's group exploded at their victory. The blue haired man, covered in soot and a few bloody marks, though remarkably well off otherwise slid down the rocky hill to the small burning town that was currently being worked on by his team. There had been little causalities thankfully and only because of idiots who didn't know how to leave a place when a battle was ongoing. His destination, a prison holding what was believed to be 30 or so horned girls for execution.

The place was grimy and the girls were trapped behind reinforced steel. There was also wires attached to the bodies which he inferred kept them from using their vectors. One couldn't trap a Diclonius without special preparations.

"What do you want!?" One of them called out in thick Spanish.

"I'm here to save you." Roy replied smiling and speaking Spanish as well but having a distinct Australian accent to it. "Who do you think just ended up getting rid of your guards?" The girls weren't so truth worthy to believe him, at least until he broke their restrains and helped them up. Roy did keep an eye on them, and he kept his guard up. Any one of them could feel threatened and attack him without provocation. It was best to get their trust first.

"My name's Roy Synth. I'm part of a military group to help your kind, on orders from my dear wife and your Queen, Kaede."

"Kaede?" The name sounded out. "The Queen?"

"That's right. We're going to bring you over to the others. But we have to get to the waters first. Can you all move?" He asked putting genuine kindness into his voice. They could though their bodies were dirty and their clothes tattered as well. Cleaning them up would have to wait though unfortunately.

"Why are you helping us?"

"Why?" Roy asked while grinning. "You know what happened the first time I met some of you girls? You tore off my arm." They looked at his missing one. "And then another one of you girls ripped off the other arm. You could probably see why I might feel a tiny ounce of distrust to you all. But I've gotten older, learned to know more about your kind and hey look at me now. Married to the Queen of the Diclonius herself and I even have a cute daughter back at home. I lost a lot of things in my life before. My limbs, my first wife, my son. But thanks to Kaede and your kind I've finally gotten something I can fight for. You might be a bit obnoxious at times…"

He received some cold looks.

"...But I have no intention on seeing your kind getting wiped off the planet. I can understand Garder's plight. It's not often that we see someone who is fighting for a good cause. We can't even call his cause wrong or anything he just wants to protect humanity and sees your kind as something so dangerous that if he doesn't humanity will get taken off. Even so, I can't let him win. Let's just say the fond memories I have of your kind outweigh the negative ones. That's while I'll do everything in my power to protect all of you."

Those words, honest to the core were what finally made the girls trust him.

"Please follow my men and do what they say. I can promise that none of them will hurt you. Please if you can help them along the way. You girls are strong and as much as people might claim you to be the bane of human existence, I know if we work together we can make things fit together."

Roy left the girls to his men as he set off in the direction of where he had last heard of one of his old friends.

"I wonder what that warmonger is up to now." He thought as he smirked, an image of the burly sunglasses wearing man in his head. A low rumble shook in his pockets. So even after all that his phone was still working. The technology they had these day.

"Hello." He called over, firstly in English.

"Huh? Papa?"

"Oh I'm sorry Kanae." Roy switched back to Japanese when he heard the cute voice of his five year old daughter. The little girl was holding the phone with both hands to her ears. "Are you calling to say hi?" He asked in a rather childish voice that he wouldn't have used elsewhere.

"Yes I am papa!" Kanae responded, glad to hear her father's voice. She never got to see her father often but she did get to talk to him whenever she had the chance. "Are you still helping people?"

"You know I am! It's good to hear from you Kanae, daddy loves you."

"I love you too papa! Oh Kalana wants to talk to you also!"

Anyone who didn't understand would've wondered who Kanae was talking about when it appeared she was talking again. "Papa!"

Roy Synth knew about the internal voice of the Diclonius and his daughter. It was only right that he remained a father to both sides of his daughter.

"Kalana! How is my girl doing!"

"I'm doing wonderful papa!" Though speaking, the mental structure was that of her biological voice Kalana. Her voice was slightly higher pitched as well and she seemed really excited. "I've been really good papa. I've kept myself under control and I'm always listening to Anna sensei!"

"Good job Kalana! I'm incredibly proud of you right now."

Kalana giggled happily at being praised. Roy was glad to know that something that was supposed to desire the death of humanity, could sound and act so happily around humans themselves.

"Mama brought someone new!" The five year old voice of Kalana said.

"Really?" Roy asked. "Who?"

"I don't know. It was some really old man in a suit and everyone else gave him this really angry look."

"Old man?" Roy questioned, trying to think who she could be talking about.

"Yeah! He was this really old man, and he was really mean also I think. I know I'm not supposed to say this but…" The little girl whispered silently on the phone. "I really didn't like him either."

"Ah ha…" Roy muttered. "Dear, can you put your mother on the phone?"

"She's talking to the old man right now." Kalana answered.

"Oh. Do you know the name of this man?"

"I think his name was…" Kalana thought as hard as he could. "…Kakuzawa!"

"…"

Roy remained silent for a few seconds.

"Kalana-chan." Roy replied in an overly cute manner as he tried to hide his ire. "Give the phone to your mother please."

"Huh? Ok papa…" She handed her phone to her mother who was in…conversation…if one called it that with the old man Kakuzawa.

"Yes?" Kaede replied.

"Hello dear, what are you doing with that jackass?"

"Ah Roy!" Kaede happily responded hearing the voice of her husband. "Things going well over there? Oh him? Y-Yeah we had some issues and we needed the help and…bye." Kaede quickly hung up the phone and tossed it back to her daughter.

Roy sighed. He hoped Kaede knew what she was doing bringing that man on board.

* * *

"Director Morotisan!"

Garder walked calmly across the air strip, a few jets soaring over his head. The person who greeted him was a military captain who saluted his arrival. The plan had already been set before. He was going to attack Lilian's fleet that was to arrive in Europe and take it down for good. But Garder thought that instead of sending another fleet at them, attacking them from the air would be a better idea.

"Is everything set as I have asked?"

"Yes sir." The captain answered back. "It'll take about two hours to get the final touches ready but after that we'll be ready to leave at your command."

"Good. Get your team ready and prepare them for battle. We are going to take out Lilian's fleet. At the same time do not underestimate them. She's already taken out one of the vector crafts. But we are going to win…and we are going to take that girl and her fleet out for good."

Those words were not just those of moral support for his team.

They were a conviction.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry for the wait everyone, been incredibly busy but here is the next chapter. It's our favorite armless Australian.


End file.
